


Itsy Bitsy Spider

by Murosaki_Iro



Series: Itsy Bitsy Spider [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibal Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Demisexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Scary Alastor, Smut, Virgin Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murosaki_Iro/pseuds/Murosaki_Iro
Summary: Angel Wants A Date.Alastor Wants A Hug.A simple trade off, or so they both thought.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Valentino & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Itsy Bitsy Spider [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860793
Comments: 42
Kudos: 406





	1. Go out with Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you guys for all the support on Twitter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel asks for a Date

The door slowly creaked up, a high happy voice singing softly.

“Matchmaker, Matchmaker, make me a match.” The demon hummed softly, using the light from the hallway to look around the dark room. It was mostly what she expected; an almost perfect recreation of a 1920s radio room. But it was one of the books on the broadcast desk that caught her attention and she homed in it immediately. It clearly read Diary on the spine and she flipped it open excitedly, quickly scanning the pages.

A recent entry jumped out at her, and Charlie picked up the book, reading the words carefully. A broad smiled started on her face and she couldn’t help but giggle as she closed the diary, arranging it to seem as if it had never been touched.

“Just what we needed.” Charlie smiled. Oh this was going to be so amazing!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Angel turned the page, sighing deeply as he splayed his arms over the back of the couch, placing the book in his lap with his second set. Horror wasn’t really his thing, but after seeing Alastor finish reading it, he had plucked it from the shelves as soon as the other demon had left the library. Of course, he hadn’t counted on Vaggie watching him and insisting he read it, as part of his “activities.” He was certain that Vaggie was aware of his feelings for the radio demon, and was using every possible opportunity to torture him.

“OH, ANGEL~” Angel groaned as Charlie’s singsong voice flowed through the library. Didn’t she know you were supposed to be quiet in libraries? He quickly reopened the book, flipped to a random page and pretended to be absorbed in the story. Angel barely glanced up to see the Princess making a beeline for his couch and he wanted to scream internally as she bounced toward him.

“What now?” He groaned and Charlie beamed over him before plopping on the couch next to him. She seemed genuinely excited about something and the demon already knew that whatever it was, it would not be good for him.

“Sooooooo, know how you want to go on that Date with Alastor?” The bright blush that jumped to Angel’s face with Charlie’s words was enough to make the spider want to bury himself in the couch, but he fought his urge to flee.

“Charlie, you have got to _stop_ reading people’s diaries.” Angel insisted, referring to Charlie’s well-known habit. Bad enough that she monitored everything he did and now she couldn’t even afford him a little bit of privacy. “If you don’t I swear I’ll go by every ounce of Angel Dust I can find and snor-”

“Well, what If I Told You,” Charlie interrupted and Angel groaned, pretending he wanted to read the book. Charlie didn’t take the hint however, instead scouting closer. “That there’s a way to get that date?”

“Oh yea and what would tha-”

“Alastor wants a hug.” Charlie interrupted him again and Angel gave her an incredulous look.

“A hug?” He repeated and she nodded excitedly. Angel raised his eyebrow. There was no way a hug could get him a date with Alastor.

“Yup, from you. With ALL of your arms.” Another bright blush leapt the spider’s cheeks as he turned away from the beaming Princess. It was no secret that Angel didn’t like his third set of arms and only used them when necessary, which was usually when he was fighting. Alastor liked making Angel uncomfortable and the demon decided that was it. After all, Alastor had the five-foot rule, right? There was no way he would want a hug, and Charlie was assigning meaning where there was none.

Charlie bounced on the couch next to him, waiting to see what he would do. Angel closed his eyes, trying to ignore the excited girl.

‘ _Well, if I go tell him, at least he’ll know she went in his room. Maybe then she’ll stop doing it if Alastor says something._ ’ Angel decided, closing his book.

“Al is gonna kill ya once I tell ‘im.” Charlie’s eyes watched the spider hungrily as he stood and began to leave the library. He did his best to ignore her cheerful “Good Luck!” and slinked his way toward the bar. After all, Alastor usually went to drink with Husk after reading, and after his one or two drinks, he would head to his room to broadcast for the evening before dinner. Angel had every aspect of Alastor’s afternoons at the hotel memorized and Angel snorted as he set the book down on a table as he passed. He could hear Nifty quickly swopping in behind to whisk the book back to where it belonged and he hugged himself tightly.

Angel knew he was setting himself up for a world of hurt the moment he realized he had feeling for the Radio Demon. After all, Alastor was a lot of things, and dating material wasn’t one of them. But to be fair, neither was Angel. Whore and Pornstar rarely made for boyfriend material and Angel thought he had accepted that. However, it was hard to deny the way Alastor made him feel, even if most of the time the demon only looked at him with disgust and annoyance.

Angel stopped just before the open doorway, preparing himself. Why was he nervous? All he was doing was telling on Charlie: after all, there was no way Alastor would go on a date with him. Even if Alastor would consider a date with someone, it wouldn’t be him, right?

‘ _Fuck it._ ’ Angel walked into the bar, his hands on his hips. He almost paused in his stride upon seeing Alastor seated at the counter, sipping on some new drink Husk was working on. The demon had his back to him and he considered fleeing before he was noticed. But a static hum began from the bar and Angel forced himself to keep walking. There was no going back now that Alastor knew he was there.

“Why, Hello, Anthony, what might I do for you?” Alastor’s voice was a cheery as always and Angel had to swallow the lump building in his throat.

“I know you wanna hug me.” Angel did his best to sound confident but paused as he felt a change in the air. Husk raised an eyebrow at the statement, his eyes locked on Alastor’s face. The cat shifted his eyes to Angel, giving him a warning look. Angel had to close his eyes to ignore it and he took a deep breath before continuing. “With All of my arms.”

With this Alastor stood, his dark aura beginning to surround him. Angel took a step back and even Husk retreated slightly behind the bar. The spider’s heart began to pound, not only with fear but excitement. The dangerous aura that poured off the radio demon was enough to make Angel’s knees week and he had to fight the urge to drop to the floor and _beg_ Alastor to punish him.

“It would seem.” Alastor spoke, his voice sounding broken and full of static. Angel had to swallow his heart back down as the demon’s head swiveled, turning to look at him. The quiet ‘oh fuck’ from Husk had Angel nearly bobbing his head in agreement. “I need to have a chat with miss Charlotte about privacy.”

“Yea…” Angel laughed nervously as he looked away, starting to wish he could disappear into the floor. The glowing dials in Alastor’s eyes mean his anger was real, but why was he so mad? Surely he wouldn’t get so upset over something as silly as a hug. After all, Alastor had no problem touching others whenever he felt like it.

“What,” Angel turned back as Alastor calmed down, adjusting his monocle as the rest of his body turned to face the spider. Watching Alastor’s head remain motionless as he turned to face him creeped Angel out a little, but wasn’t it the creepy, theatrical side of Alastor that he found so charming? That sooth radio baritone that made him quiver ever time he heard it? Those sharp claws that gripped his chin in anger and aroused him in ways he never thought it could?

“Anthony.” Alastor’s voice pulled him from his thoughts and Angel looked at the demon with surprise.

“Huh?”

“I asked, what do you want?” Alastor gave Angel an annoyed look and the spider fidgeted under the gaze. “I never want you to speak of this again, so, what do you want?”

“Oh, Al, sweetie, I’m more than willing to let this go.” Angel spoke quickly, mentally dying inside. He sounded so desperate, quickly hand waving Alastor’s question. He looked away to the floor again, one of his hands finding its way to his hair. “But in return for the hug, um, go on a date with me?”

The silence was deafening. Angel felt his blush growing as he stared at the floor, feeling dumber with each passing moment. Why had he even asked? Wasn’t all this just to get Charlie in trou-

“A date you say?” Angel looked up in surprised to see Alastor holding his chin, appearing in thought. Alastor…was considering it? A wide grin settled on the radio demon’s face and he turned his piercing red eyes to the spider and Angel felt his lower regions fill with warmth under the intense stare. “Two conditions. I choose the location of this date and you will do no more than hug.”

“Deal?” The radio demon extended his hand, his intention obvious, but Angel was so giddy he didn’t even think about it.

“Deal! Tonight then!” He grabbed Alastor’s hand with two of his, the green glow barely registering in his excitement. He quickly turned to leave, his thoughts racing. He had to take a bath, do his makeup, get dressed…

“Oh, Fuck.” Angel mumbled under his breath, once again grabbing his hair. “What the fuck am I going to wear?!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alastor watched with an amused smile as Angel walked out the bar, mumbling under his breath. A date with Anthony, now Angel Dust; this could definitely be entertaining. 

“So,” Alastor’s smile widen, his voice barely above a whisper as he fought to hide his glee from the confused cat behind him. “The show begins.”


	2. Just for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel gets his date

Angel sat nervously at the bar, tapping his hands on the surface as he waited. Alastor hadn’t told him where to meet him so he assumed they would meet at the bar. After all, Angel waiting for him outside could cause all kinds of commotion and the last thing Angel wanted was to scare him off.

“Fuck, Angel Babe, calm down.” He reprimanded, plumping up his chest fur. The dress he had chosen had a perfect little window and a tasteful split that started at his thigh. Val had insisted he throw the dress away after determining that it wasn’t revealing enough, but now Angel was happy he had rebelled and kept it. Most of his wardrobe was far too revealing for a date.

_Date._ That word again. It was just a _Date._ With Alastor. The Radio Demon.

“Nope, no, I can’t do this.” Angel pushed himself up from the bar, talking to no one. Husk had left his typically “Be Back Never” sign, even though everyone knew he would be back behind the counter drinking as soon as he finished his nap. Angel turned to leave, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He was such an idiot to think he could still do this romantic shit and with an Overlord of all demons.

“Ah, Anthony. Here you are.” A smooth baritone stopped Angel in his tracks and he looked up to Alastor adjusting his gloves. He had traded his usual bow tie and jacket for a short tie and braces, the suspenders shaping him nicely. His new leather gloves lacked his normal sharp tips and instead were a simple dark red. Angel had to admit, Alastor was looking sexier than normal and this was not helping _at all._ “And here I was worried you’d back out of our little deal.”

The demon’s eyes flashed as he said deal and Angel swallowed hard. Right, this was an official _deal._ Not something he could back out of so easily. He forced himself to smile as he walked up to Alastor, linking his arm in his.

“No way in Hell, Sweetie~” Angel cooed, leaning over the shorter demon. Alastor flinched slightly at being touched, and the spider’s heart froze as he waited to see what the radio demon would do. However, instead of anger, Alastor merely patted Angel’s arm and began leading him out of the hotel. Despite it being well past Charlie and Vaggie’s “bedtime”, Angel couldn’t shake the feeling they were being watched and he wondered what the duo could be doing.

“So, uh, where we going?” Angel asked, willing to do anything to break the silence between them. Alastor never paused in his stride, his voice still as cheerful and upbeat as ever as he lead them through the dark streets.

“It’s a surprise, dear Anthony!” The radio demon’s voice held a hint of static as he spoke and Angel couldn’t help but notice he didn’t have his microphone. Now that he thought about it, Alastor hadn’t had it earlier in the library or the bar either. He rarely was without it and Angel couldn’t help but wonder why Al hadn’t had it all day.

Demons of all kinds stared at them as they walked and for once, Angel felt his cheeks grow red under their stares. Fuck, he hadn’t considered this. There were plenty who would recognize him, and there had to be some staring who recognized Alastor as well, given by the whispering. If Val found out he was out with another Overlord, and Alastor at that…he didn’t want to imagine the punishment.

Angel nearly jumped out his dress when Alastor spoke again. “Oh, and don’t worry about Miss Charlotte anymore. She and I had a _long_ talk about invading others space.”

“Oh, yea, thanks.” Angel laughed nervously. He had forgotten about how Charlie had even found out about the hug in his excitement for the date. He felt twinge of regret in his chest: even if Alastor wouldn’t hurt her _too_ badly, he doubted their talk went well for her.

‘ _Ah fuck her, it's what she gets._ ’ Angel reasoned but he could help fidgeting with his second set of arms as they continued walking.

“Here we are!” Alastor rapped on a plain looking door and Angel didn’t even bother to hide his confusion. The radio demon laughed knowingly as they waited and soon enough, the unassuming door open and they were greeted by an imp dressed similarly to Alastor.

“Ah, welcome, welcome.” The imp immediately ushered them in and Angel looked up to see the words Midnight Basement shining dimly on the wall in front of them.

“Oh, a speakeasy?” The Spider cooed, excitedly looking around the room. A band was setting up on the small stage, and there was already a decent number of demons who had made themselves comfortable at the bar and various tables. “Neva’ been to one of these, even when I was still livin’.”

“Really? I absolutely love Jazz. It was my mother’s favorite.” Alastor laughed, nodding to the bartender as they continued to an empty table marked reserved. Given everyone’s reaction to the radio demon, it was fairly obvious he came here often and Angel began to wonder if this is where Alastor disappeared to at night. He was known for leaving some nights and often returning after Angel, but as he wasn’t a patron of the Hotel, he was allowed to be out as late as he desired.

Angel took his seat nervously as Alastor released him and he looked away, unable to meet his date’s gaze. _His date._ He heard as Alastor sat, the bartender walking over two drinks for the pair. No one seemed surprised by Angel’s presence and he began to wonder is Alastor often bought dates to the bar.

‘ _Yea, right. If Al had picks, he wouldn’t have picked ya to bring here._ ’ Angel chastised himself, happy to see his drink was a Cosmo. He took a light sip before finally looking to his companion for the evening.

Alastor was facing the stage, his hand drumming lightly on the table as he hummed to himself. He rocked his head to the tune, clearly entranced by his own music. The small smile on his face, the soft happy expression made Angel’s heart skip a beat and the spider had to take another sip of his drink. Liquid courage: that’s what would get him through this night.

“So, Al,” Angel began, leaning forward on the table as Alastor turned slightly toward him. He once again found himself unable to meet Alastor eyes and instead, he looked toward the mirror, his eyes still locked on Al in the reflective surface. “Tell me somethin’ about ya.”

“You first Anthony.” Was the smooth reply Alastor gave, and Angel suddenly looked away from the reflection and back to the real deal. The radio demon’s eyes were now locked on him, that ever present grin wide on his face as he waited for Angel’s answer.

“Hey, w-wait I asked first-”

“My date, my rules.”

“I asked for that too!”

“Well, Anthony?” The demon’s calm and cool answers made Angel want to scream in frustration. This was the Alastor he was used too: the Alastor that went out his way to frustrate and irritate the spider. Angel knew well enough it was payback for all the sexual innuendos he threw the other’s way, but it made it no less annoying when Alastor flipped the script on him.

‘ _Fine._ ’ Angel decided.

“Well, I come from a crime family.” Angel started, leaning back his chair. He folded his second set of arms in lap, waving with his hand as he spoke. “Two siblings, and my pa, but I just ain’t about the mobster life. Yea I can hold my own if needed, and I know how to run a fuckin’ deal, but that shit just ain’t me. Too much fuckin’ drama and not enough fuckin’.”

“Oh?” Alastor’s amused glance set Angel’s blood boiling and although he didn’t understand why, he wanted Alastor _right now._ Something in the way Alastor had said it, it made him want to _beg_ to be taken. He forced these thoughts down and leaned forward, matching the radio demon’s wide smile.

“Hey, I love what I do. I’m sexy and there are plenty willing to pay for a chance at this.” Angel fluffed his chest, reaching for his glass. He swirled the alcohol, looking at his reflection. This is who he was: Sexy. Confident. Quick. No charming, smiling Overlord was gonna…

Angel stopped, his expression dropping as he set the glass back down. No _other_ Overlord, his mind corrected and he knew that this was just a farce. A date to fulfill a pointless desire, and tomorrow, he would have to go back to Val. He looked into the still swirling drink, his voice low. “I do wish there were less strings attached though.”

Angel was surprised by the gloved hand that slid into his and he looked up to see Alastor looking at him softly. The demon took his hand and squeezed it lightly, finally turning to face him completely. Angel met the other’s gaze and for a moment, he thought he saw a slight blush starting on Alastor’s face.

Or perhaps that was just the red floor light, as the overhead lights dimmed above, leaving the eerie glow of the floor lights below them as the band settled to play. Alastor’s smile widened again as he spoke.

“The band is about to play. Let’s enjoy it shall we?”

Angel couldn’t help the soft smile that spread across his own face as Alastor pulled away.

“Okay.”

The rest of the night seemed to fly by to Angel. Drinks were drained, the music flowing kept them on a high and in between every set, Alastor would listen Angel talk about himself. He avoided talking about work as much as possible, but rambled on about his living life, before falling into Hell. The radio demon was mostly silent, only making the occasional comment and laughing when appropriate.

By time they left the bar, Angel could barely stand up straight in his boots. Alastor had their arms linked again as Angel rambled on about a deal he tried to run for Val.

“So, I kill all of ‘im, right?” He hiccupped, pulling his arm from Alastor's as they reached the hotel door. He stepped on the curb, posing dramatically with his finger gun. “Then, I wents up to that boss and I said, ‘ya gonna finish that word?’ and then-”

Angel pulled his hand back, imitating firing and he smiled as he heard the laugh track next to him.

“My, my Anthony you are a character indeed. ” Angel took the hand that was offered and Alastor carefully led him inside. Maybe it was the alcohol but was that a blush on Alastor’s face? Angel wasn’t sure, as now the radio demon had his back to him, removing his suspenders as he walked deeper into the hotel.

“Hey, Al?”

“Yes Anthony?”

 _That there._ “Why do you call me Anthony? Everyone calls me Angel, but you insist on using my old name.”

“Two reasons, dearie. One, I don’t see the needless point in changing your name upon dying.” Alastor started, partially turning to look at the spider. There was _definitely_ a blush on his face and his expression was almost…coy. “Two, if I’m the only one who calls you Anthony, then it’s a name just for me right?”

That…that was true. Angel didn’t really have an answer for that and he shuffled awkwardly, a quiet “I guess” escaping him. He looked up to see Alastor chuckle before turning to walk up the stairs.

“Come now Anthony. You got yours, Time for me to get mine.” Alastor paused, glancing over his shoulder. Angel felt himself growing aroused: this was still just supposed to be a hug….right? Why was Alastor acting so…sexy?


	3. Just a little Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor gets a hug, and a whole lot more

_What was wrong with him?_

Alastor would admit, he had drunk more than he meant to. He usually kept to only a few glasses of whiskey, three at most. But somehow, he had become so enraptured with Anthony that he lost track of how many times his glass had been refilled. Now the room was spinning more than he wanted it too and he had to keep his back to Anthony lest he do something…untoward to the demon.

And there was the problem. Anthony was just too good at distracting him, making him lose focus. Even this whole date/hug business was because of that; what he _should_ have done was laugh in the spider’s face and turn him down. Instead he agreed, even wasting a deal on this…charade. This farce. Three voices fought inside him for control and Alastor groaned at their constant bickering. One insisted that he should just fulfill the deal and leave it at that, a voice of reason. Another argued that all of this was dangerous and he should break the deal, cancel it out completely: a voice of fear. And the third voice...Alastor didn't want to indulge that one.

Alastor remembered Anthony before he died: that Anthony had been meek and withdrawn. A man clearly forced to hide who he was and what he wanted, working deals and other business on behest of his mob father. They had only met face to face once, and he doubted the meeting meant enough for the spider to remember it, but Alastor found himself thinking about it more and more as he spent more time near this version of the man.

He had almost killed Anthony for bumping into him, his five-foot rule originating while he was alive, even if he told less people about it then. But something about the aura that the boy gave off, made him stop and he found himself wanting… _something else_. He spent many days trailing the boy while they had both been alive, unsure if he wanted to kill him for causing these feelings in him, or if he wanted to act on them. Of course, Alastor’s own untimely death had nipped that in the bud before he could act on either. But now here they were, both in Hell and by a cruel twist of fate, both in the princess’ hotel. Even now, Anthony still gave off that delicate, delicious aura that made Alastor want to shove him into the wall and devour him. It was covered by a confident demeanor and pounds of sweet perfume, but it was there, nonetheless.

“So, uh, where are we going?” Alastor almost jumped as he heard Anthony speak on the stairs behind him. The demon fought to control his pounding heart and cleared his throat to speak, never pausing in his climb.

“To my room.” He replied smoothly, his confident and smooth tone hiding the turmoil underneath. He fought the urge to summon his microphone, instead tapping on the railing as he climbed. Anthony was too perceptive for his own good and the _last_ thing Alastor needed was Anthony to realize that he was nervous. “I don’t want anyone to get the wrong idea.”

“And what idea would that be?” Alastor stopped at this. He felt Anthony bump into his back, but it took him a moment to react. Was Anthony really this dense? Had he not realized that Alastor _wanted_ him, wanted him in a way the radio demon himself couldn’t understand. He wanted to have Anthony’s hands on him, pressing him into that soft, luscious fur that the spider was so proud of. To be touched and explored and to touch and explore. To devour and be devoured. 

There was that third voice: that voice of desire. It whispered all the things Alastor wanted to do Anthony, pushed him to _do_ those things. Usually this voice was the quietest and the easiest for Alastor to ignore, but now, the alcohol had given it equally footing with the other voices that tried to drive his actions. His shadow next to him grinned broadly, already deciding which voice it had decided to listen too. It moved to caress the spider behind them, but Alastor quickly pulled it back, chastising the creature for acting on it's own.

"Um, Al?" Alastor finally whipped around, grabbing one of Anthony’s hands. The spider leaned back as he leaned forward, and he could see his own reflection in Anthony's eyes. He looked hungry, desperate...sinister.

“That their filthy hands can touch me.” Alastor forced himself to release the surprised Anthony, continuing to his room. After a moment of hesitation, he heard the spider demon follow him and he screamed internally. The alcohol was making it difficult for him to control his expressions and the voices made him want to rip his own horns out to shut them up. But he had to admit; he _had_ enjoyed the look of fear and confusion on the spider’s face. Oh, to see that expression as Alastor dragged his nails over that soft fluff, blood soaking that clean, white fur…

Alastor sighed heavily, the static crackling in his voice as he twisted his knob three times before pushing the door open. He _really_ needed to pay attention to how much he drank in the future.

“Wait, this isn’t what your rooms looks like.” Anthony was clearly surprised by the difference in Alastor room and the radio demon chuckled under his breath. Charlie wasn’t the only one to invade other’s privacy, and Alastor was well aware of the spider’s habit of trailing behind him as he did his afternoon rounds. Anthony had seen his broadcast room more than once, and of course the demon would be surprised by the lavish bedroom they now stepped into.

“Oh?” Alastor looked over his shoulder again, meeting Anthony’s gaze. The spider still seemed hesitant and Alastor couldn’t help but frown. He didn’t know how to make Anthony comfortable and his impaired judgement wasn’t helping. The static broke his voice, making him sound more sinister than he meant to. “How would you know?

“Uh, lucky guess?” Anthony fidgeted with his hands again, looking away from the radio demon. “Ima shut up now.”

“Good Idea.” Alastor paused in front of his bed, turning his back to the spider again. What was he supposed to do now? Anthony thought he was mad at him, when truly the only person Alastor was mad at was himself. The voice of reason insisted that he merely ask for his hug and send Anthony on his way; he could take care of himself, as he always did whenever his own libido betrayed him. The voice of fear argued he should just forgo the hug and send the spider packing, lest Anthony try to touch him again.

_But what if…_ Alastor could feel his shadow sliding up his body, whispering the voice of desire's commands to him. It was telling Alastor to have his way with the demon, to satisfy those cravings from life. Anthony was now in his room; in his web, so to speak. What was stopping Alastor from shoving him into the bed, stripping him of that pretty pink dress and dragging his claws into his soft flesh…

‘ _No!_ ’ Alastor shook his head. He needed to get Anthony out of his room _now_ , before he did something he would regret. The radio demon took a deep breath, ready to politely ask Anthony to leave and he would get his hug another time.

What he didn’t expect was to find himself turned around, six pairs of arms pressing him into Anthony’s soft body. Alastor stiffened in the embrace: Anthony had pinned his arms to his side, so he couldn’t hug him back and honestly, he wouldn’t have known how to anyway. He hadn’t let anyone touch him like this in decades and it had been even longer since he had returned the gesture. All the voices were stunned into silence and Alastor sighed with that gentle respite. 

Anthony squeezed him tighter, leaning over the shorter demon as he buried his face in Alastor’s shoulder. Shaking himself from his stupor, Alastor patted the spider’s waist awkwardly, and he felt Anthony sigh. Hearing the sound made his heart pound and Alastor couldn't help the stupid grin that started on his face. He finally closed his eyes, relaxing into the spider’s suffocating grip.

“Hey, Al?” Anthony’s soft voice made Alastor open his eyes and he looked up to see Anthony leaning over him. The spider had withdrawn his extra arms, and the radio demon couldn’t help his slight disappointment at the retracted contact.

“Yes Anthony?” His own voice was higher pitched than he wanted and he was both intrigued and scared of the soft look in the spider’s eye. It took quite a bit to scare Alastor, and something about the soft gaze Anthony was giving him made him want to flee from the loosening hug. This feeling was intensified as the demon began to lean down and Alastor instinctively began to lean back. However, Anthony still had the radio demon locked in his remaining arms and Alastor was forced to watch as Anthony’s face grew closer to his, the spider’s lips parting slightly as they drew closer…

“Hey Al, I wanted to ask a…question…” Anthony and Alastor turned as Charlie opened the door, her voice trailing off as she noticed the pair. Alastor stood frozen in place: he wasn’t sure if he should be upset or grateful that Charlie had interrupted the kiss. After another moment, the demon felt himself shaking as the voice of desire raged, drowning out the other two: how _dare she_ interrupt them, walking into his room as if it were hers? Charlie stood staring in the doorway, her eyes drifting between Alastor and Anthony and she stammered to keep speaking. “Um…you look…uh…busy…”

Anthony's grip on him loosened and Alastor immediately sank into his shadow, quickly sliding across the floor to his door. He reappeared in front of Charlie, looming over her in the doorway. Her shocked expression was traded for fear and Alastor leaned down, his grin full of malice. His horns clinked against the frame and the static was almost deafening in the air around him as Alastor did his best not to rip the demon princess in half.

“ _LEAVE. NOW._ ” These were the only words the Charlie needed before she nodded quickly and rushed back down the hallway. Alastor slammed the door shut, leaning against it heavily as he tried to calm down. This…this was dangerous. Anthony needed to leave _now,_ or the dark voice that had been gaining ground since they returned to the Hotel was going to win. He was indeed lucky Charlie had stopped the kiss; who knows what he might have done if he got a taste of what he so desperately desired? Alastor took a deep breath, adjusting his monocle as he turned to face the spider.

“I do apologize, Anthony, but I have to ask you to l-leave f-f-f-” The radio demon found his voice skipping as he noticed that Anthony was in his face again, once again moving to kiss him. Before he could pull away or push Anthony back, he found his lips against the spiders. Just this simple gesture, this simple touch sent a shock shooting through Alastor’s body and he barely noticed as Anthony noticed slid his second set of arms around the demon’s waist.

‘ _This…this is…_ ’ Alastor could barely think as all the voices spoke at once. Hadn’t he told Anthony nothing more than a hug? He needed to shove him off this instant, punish the impudent spider and send his bruised and bloody body back to his own room. He was not becoming aroused by this: it was the alcohol’s doing, dammit if only he hadn’t drank so much..

Anthony was keeping the kiss simple, just pressing his lips to Alastor’s and it was the radio demon who moved to deepen the kiss, tentatively licking Anthony’s lips. The spider hummed knowingly, and parted his lips to let him in, gripping the demon tighter. Alastor slowly slid his tongue into Anthony’s mouth, and took his time touching, tasting, exploring. Could he still blame drinking too much at this point? The voice of reason and the voice of fear slid into the background and the voice of desire was the only voice left, telling Alastor to take what was his.

After a moment, Anthony pulled back and Alastor almost found himself chasing him, not wanting the kiss to be over yet. The spider was smiling at him softly and Alastor was tempted to return to soft expression. However, something inside the radio demon snapped, and his grin grew wider instead. Alastor began to summon his power as his portals opened behind Anthony and before the spider could react, Alastor had him pinned to his bed, the demon’s tentacles holding him in place.

“Now, Anthony,” Alastor started, looming over his prey. Anthony’s eyes held a mixture of fear and arousal and the radio demon chuckled, loving the expression on the spider demon’s face. In a moment, Alastor’s clothing changed back to normal, and he took a moment to fix his bowtie. “I do believe I told you _not_ to take any liberties.

“ _Now,_ ” Alastor finally summoned his mic, sliding onto the bed and stroking the front of Anthony’s dress with it. His tentacles squeezed the spider tighter and the soft moan that left those lovely lips made a warmth start in Alastor’s lower regions. Normally, such a reaction would have been an enormous red flag for the demon, but tonight, right now, he wanted more of it. He wanted to see what other delicious sounds Anthony could make, and what those sounds would do to him. “How am I going to punish you?”

“Whip me?” Anthony’s response was immediate and Alastor chuckled again, standing up from the bed. Anthony’s eyes followed him hungrily and the demon only wiggled in the tentacles that held him down, making no effort to free himself. A flick of Alastor’s hand and one of the tentacles reached in the dress’ window, weaving through and stroking the soft chest fur. Anthony moaned again, arching up towards the teasing touch and Alastor’s eyes lit up with a fire. He curled his fist and the tentacle ripped the front of Anthony’s dress, leaving Anthony mostly bare to his gaze. The spider’s arousal was barely contained in the dark pink panties he wore and Alastor could feel his own member reacting to seeing how excited Anthony was.

“Good choice.” Alastor twirled his microphone until it became a cat of nine tails, and he dragged the tails against Anthony’s body. The spider demon shivered in his grasp, completely at Alastor’s mercy. _Completely his._ Alastor carefully removed his monocle, allowing the glass to hang against his chest as he pulled the whip back. “Now, _ma Cherie…_ ”

Alastor cracked the whip over Anthony’s midsection and the demon jumped, moaning loudly as he pulled against Alastor’s tentacles. Alastor’s grin only grew as he saw the thin lines of blood that began in the spider’s fur and he raised his hand to do it again.

“Let’s have some _fun._ ”


	4. Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino isn't happy about all the time Angel is spending with Alastor, but the radio demon isn't about to let go.

Angel walked down the hallway, squeezing himself tightly. He knew Alastor was in the bar with Husk and he sighed heavily, his chest aching. This wasn’t how he had wanted tonight to go, but Valentino always had a way of ruining everything for him.

For the past two weeks, Angel had found himself at the mercy of Alastor, the latter having invited him to spend the night every day since their date. Angel always said yes, and he had burned Val more than once to spend the time with Alastor instead. They had done all kinds of things together, from kinky punishment to just sitting and reading together. The feelings Angel had for the radio demon were only growing and he knew he was getting into dangerous territory.

Angel jumped as his phone vibrated again. Valentino was more than upset; he was _pissed._ He had been texting Angel non-stop for the past hour, filled with all kinds of threats and promises. Angel slowly lifted his phone, checking Val’s latest message.

“I want your ass in the studio TOMORROW, Angel Cakes. I’m _not_ asking.” Angel winced as he read the text. He already knew Val had no intention of filming with him and it was more likely he was going to torment the spider and punish him. And it wouldn’t be the pleasurable punishment Alastor always submitted him too.

“What’s your game, Alastor?” Angel looked up as he heard Husk’s voice come down the hallway. He noticed he had reached the bar’s doorway and he paused before walking in, his hand on the doorframe. “You’ve been with the slut every night and it ain’t to use his services.”

Angel winced slightly at Husk’s harsh words. _Slut._ There is was. That’s all Angel was, all Angel would ever be to most people. He heard Alastor place his glass down on the table and the demon cleared his throat before speaking.

“ _Do not,_ call Anthony that offensive word.” Angel smiled slightly at the radio demon’s reply. Alastor had made it clear that Angel wasn’t to use such vulgar words in his presence, especially when using them to refer to himself. The spider lowered his phone, still unable to force himself to walk in on the pair.

“Fine, Whatever. What’s your game with _Angel?_ ” Husk repeated and once again, there was silence in the bar. Angel felt himself holding his breath, wanting to hear Alastor’s answer. It was a question he himself had asked several times, and the only answer the radio demon would give was that he enjoyed his company away from prying eyes. In front of everyone else, Alastor kept his distance from Angel, acting as he always had and still maintaining that he didn’t like him. But behind the doors of his room, Alastor was more relaxed and open with the spider, even if he hadn’t let Angel touch him since the date.

“It keeps him here with me,” Alastor began and Angel felt his heart begin to pound. “It keeps him here with me and away from that damn Moth.”

‘ _Damn moth?_ ’

“That damn mo-You mean fucking Valentino?” Husk echoed Angel’s thoughts and he jumped as the static around Alastor grew louder. “Al, are you _still_ fucking hung up on losing to him? That's what this is? A way to get back at him?”

Angel felt as if his heart would break. All of this time…it was just to get back at Valentino? Alastor…was using him? Angel didn’t want to believe it, but as the radio demon remained silent at the accusation, he felt his chest ache more and more. The phone in his hand buzzed again and Angel walked past the bar, tears starting down his face.

He was used to being used no matter where he went, and he should have known better. An overlord was an overlord after all, and none of them would ever truly care about someone like him. To think it was all just an act for Alastor; to invite him to his room, to talk with him, to spend time together... Angel had poured his heart out to the radio demon and for what? All so Alastor could get revenge on Valentino for losing a fight?

Angel wiped away his tears as he made his way up the stairs to Alastor’s room. No, it wouldn’t be completely fair for him to assume that, would it? But Alastor didn’t say that Husk was wrong, which meant the cat had guessed correctly, right? Angel clutched his chest tighter. He didn’t like this. He didn’t want to believe Alastor would do this to him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alastor sighed, his eyes still locked on his glass where it sat on the bar’s counter. He knew Angel had been behind him, and yet…he couldn’t bring himself to answer Husk’s question. How could he admit the truth, with Angel right there listening?

“No, Husker.” Alastor finally sighed. “I couldn’t care less about that anymore. I just…don’t want him to touch Anthony.”

Alastor reached his hand to his chest, where his usually cold, empty heart sat. A slight ache began under his touch and the demon gripped his jacket tightly. This…sensation was the problem. “My chest starts to hurt and I get angry whenever I think about that _disgusting Moth_ touching Anthony or having his way with him.”

“The Fuck?” Was Husk’s response and a nasty sound left Alastor as he laughed, bringing his hand to his face. ‘The Fuck’ was an accurate description of how Alastor felt about it as well. All Alastor had wanted was to devour Anthony, to taste his sweet despair as he gorged himself on the spider’s fear and eventually, his flesh. But, after seeing how aroused the spider became at Alastor punishing him, and how that had caused his own body to react, the demon could no longer bring himself to kill Anthony. He insisted that Anthony spend every night with him, hoping to discover what this new sensation was.

Instead, he found a different feeling taking over him. A soft warm glow that reminded him of his mother would fill him and he found himself simply enjoying Anthony’s company. He worked hard to keep the others from noticing this change about him, but it seemed so obvious now that they would pick up on the difference. Even Charlie, in her annoying way, started watching him knowingly and Vaggie would roll her eyes with even more vigor when Alastor would coolly deny enjoying Anthony’s company.

“Never thought I’d see you catch feelings for someone.” Alastor looked up sharply. Husk’s expression had changed and he was now smiling slightly at the radio demon. Alastor stared wide eye as he considered what the cat had just said.

“Fe-Feelings?”

“Sure what it sounds like, Alastor. That pain and anger is called Jealousy. You want Anthony for yourself.” Husk leaned back against the wall, hand waving Alastor’s confusion. “Pretty common when you start to have feelings for someone.”

“And the warm euphoria? The pleasant high, the arousal at his sounds? The desire to have him?” Alastor was near desperate as he leaned into the bar. These emotions had a name? Jealousy and…feelings? He wanted, _needed_ to know more. Husk seemed taken aback, but he cleared his throat as he spoke. After all, he was used to explaining various things to the Radio demon. Being a serial killer who spent more time killing and eating his victims left Alastor fairly ignorant of other aspects of life.

“Uh, I guess you could call it the beginnings of Love? I ain’t no expert Al. You should be talking to Angel about this, not me.” The cat shrugged, a blush beginning on his face. “You should probably tell him how you feel while you’re at it.”

“Wonderful advice.” Alastor quickly stood, finishing his whiskey in a smooth gulp. He barely registered Husk shaking his head as he turned to leave the bar, heading up to his room. Of course, he would need to find Anthony first; he had yet to ask him for his time this evening. Alastor smiled as he climbed the stairs; he would ask before dinner, perhaps even take him out again…

Alastor was not prepared to see the spider demon sitting on his bed, holding his phone in one of his hands and his head in the other three. The top of his dark pink dress was dark with water and it was obvious he had been crying. He seemed…hurt and Alastor’s heart sank. Anthony must’ve interpreted his silence as admission and Alastor cleared his throat to speak.

“Ah, there you are Anthony.” He slowly closed the door, his microphone vanishing with a slight puff of smoke. “I was worried when yo-”

“Is it true?” The tone of Anthony’s voice made Alastor feel as if he would split in two. The spider sounded so defeated, so angry and so…hurt. Anthony didn’t move, but he sighed heavily, dropping his hands from his face. “Are you…only spending time with me to get back at Valentino?”

“Anthony, I-”

“Of course you are.” Alastor could see tears rolling down Anthony’s fur and he reached out to touch him, feeling tears begin in his own eyes. How long had it been since he cried? Alastor didn’t know he could still cry, but he _did know_ he couldn’t stand see the spider like this, not when it was all a misunderstanding. Anthony turned away from his touch, covering his face again. “I was crazy to think I meant something to you.”

‘ _But you do, ma Cherie! You mean everything to me!_ ’ Alastor wanted to scream, but he couldn’t find his voice. For once, the radio demon was stunned into silence.

“I’m such a stupid whore.” Anthony began to wipe away his tears, still refusing to meet the radio demon’s gaze. Alastor’s blood began to boil at hearing that word; he had forbade Anthony from using such language to refer to himself and he could not, _would not_ tolerate it now. Not when he finally came to explain his feelings to the spider. Anthony picked up his phone, glancing at the screen. “Valentino’s gonna kill me tom-”

“ ** _NO_**.” Alastor finally found his voice and in a few short moments, he crossed the distance between them. He lifted Anthony’s eyes to his own, and he knew if he didn’t voice his feelings now, he would never get the chance. He gripped the spider’s chin tightly as he spoke. “Valentino will **_never_** hurt you again.”

“Al?” Anthony’s voice was soft and pained and Alastor sighed, moving his hand to caress the demon’s cheek. The scared look in Angel’s eyes faded somewhat, and Alastor could feel the warm happy feeling filling him again. What had Husker called it, the beginning of Love?

“I find myself feeling something for you Anthony. Something I honestly don’t understand, but I…don’t dislike it.” Alastor smiled, stroking Anthony’s soft fur with his thumb. He had avoided physical contact since their date, and although he still wore his gloves, therefore their contact was not skin to skin, Alastor found himself enjoying the gesture. He might have to pull back on his no touching, at least with Anthony. “And I _will not_ allow Valentino to harm you anymore. Nor will I continue to tolerate you using such degrading language about yourself.”

“Sorry Smiles, old habits die hard.” Anthony attempted a smile through his tears, and Alastor felt as if his chest would burst with warmth. It was painful, and yet also pleasant and the demon wanted more. He leaned close and pressed his lips into the spider’s forehead, laying a soft kiss on the soft, white fur. He pulled back to see Angel’s shocked expression and Alastor couldn’t help his chuckle.

“One we will break together, I assure you.” Alastor found his eyes lingering on the spider’s lips and he felt an urge to feel them against his again. He wasn’t sure what would happen if Anthony kissed him again after so long, but he wanted to find out. After all, he had something else he needed to do and he needed Anthony’s eyes to be closed. “Anthony dear.”

“Yes, Al?”

“Please,” Alastor cupped Anthony’s face in his hands, leaning himself down to meet the demon’s lips. He felt Anthony’s hand on his shoulder and he closed his eyes, preparing himself for what he needed to do. “Please be mine.”

“Yes, Alastor.” Alastor felt as if he would melt as they kissed, Anthony no longer holding back as he had the first time. His wet tongue slid into Alastor's mouth as soon as their lips touched, and Alastor returned the favor in kind. The radio demon could feel himself growing aroused as they kissed, but he hadn’t lost sight of _why_ he kissed Anthony.

Alastor’s eyes glowed a bright green once he finally pulled away and he quickly blinked them back to red as Anthony opened his own soft pink eyes. The radio demon smiled, pushing Anthony back onto the bed as he summoned his power, his tentacles once again pouring from portals around the pair. Anthony’s eyes were filled with desire as well; oh how Alastor loved it when they were on the same page. He still wasn’t ready for _sex,_ but they could still have fun in their own way.

“Well, Anthony,” Alastor breathed, wrapping his hand around Anthony’s throat while his tentacles moved to pin the spider to his bed. Anthony moaned openly, allowing himself to be pulled back as Alastor straddled him. Even through their clothing, he could feel the other’s arousal as they rubbed together and Alastor moved his hips experimentally, curious.

He was not prepared for the fire that shot through him and he moaned loudly with Anthony, the sound shocking them both. Now _this_ was new; something to play around with later.

“Looking for something else, Smiles?” Anthony teased and Alastor chuckled, moving his hand from the spider’s throat and down to the front of his dress, pulling it down to reveal the chest fluff the demon was so proud of. The radio demon leaned down and buried his face into the soft fur, once again grinding himself against the spider. Another moan escaped Anthony and Alastor smiled, looking up to see his lover’s face.

“Maybe soon, but not tonight.” Alastor admitted, removing himself from Anthony’s lap and standing next to the bed as he removed his jacket. His shadow eagerly took his former place and Alastor chuckled as the spider gasped in surprise. The shadow licked it's claws as it gripped Anthony's chest fluff, toying with fur while Anthony moaned. Alastor summoned his favorite toy, a wonderful heart shaped paddle, and he leaned on his shadow’s shoulder as he lightly tapped the spider with it. His Shadow looked up to him, clearly excited and happy to be apart of their play. “Let’s have some fun.”

“Yes, please Alastor.” Anthony thrusted up into the Shadow and his shadow moaned loudly, not having the same restraint as his master. Alastor’s smile twitched as his own arousal throbbed at the display and he readied himself, kissing his own shadow deeply while Anthony watched, moaning and breathing heavily. Kissing his own shadow was nothing new to Alastor, he had done it many times _imagining_ it to be Anthony while he pleasured himself. Perhaps, this sex thing wouldn't be so terrible after all, especially if it was with Anthony. _His_ Anthony.

“Anything for you, my Angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT? I finished the Chapter before the comic?! Yea, my daughter wouldn't sleep so I ended up writing instead of drawing. Enjoy the chapter and you can always read the comic version on my twitter 
> 
> @Murosakiiro
> 
> On to Part 5. Whenever that is. XD


	5. Black Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as Planned

Vaggie groaned aloud as she walked behind Angel Dust, the demon in front of her eagerly looking for the next store he wanted to visit. _This is not_ how she wanted to spend her afternoon, trailing behind the promiscuous spider while he indulged in his shopping. But she couldn’t say no to a request from Charlie, although she wished it hadn’t involved Alastor.

This all started when Angel voiced a desire to get out of the hotel after being stuck inside for days. Of course, Vaggie was quick to point out that this was because of him _choosing_ to spend time with Alastor, which irked both the spider and the radio demon. Alastor was a lot better at hiding his annoyance, coolly responding that he saw no harm in allowing Angel out for a shopping spree, as long as he was accompanied by someone else. Charlie and Alastor had a meeting already planned for the afternoon, Husk had outright refused to play babysitter and Niffty was too concerned about the hotel becoming a “filthy mess” if she left.

Which left only Vaggie to play bodyguard to the spider. Vaggie had argued heavily against it, pointing out that Angel went out all the time by himself, why did he need someone to go with him this time? Alastor reminded her that Valentino was always on the search for Angel, as he didn’t approve of his rehabilitation and would take any chance to permanently remove him.

“More like Val doesn’t approve of _you._ ” Vaggie had shot back, forcing Charlie to intervene to keep Alastor from doing anything to the moth demon. The princess had given her lover a pleading look and Vaggie sighed heavily, already knowing what her answer had to be. She begrudgingly accepted and was almost immediately dragged out by Angel.

“You’re gonna fucking disappear if ya keep sighing, sweetheart.” Vaggie scowled as Angel called over his shoulder, giving her a snarky smile. His gold tooth gleamed in the light and Vaggie found herself smirking back.

“Well, next time maybe you should get your actual _boyfriend_ to go with you on your stupid shopping trip.” She shot back and Angel frowned, walking off again. Vaggie rolled her eyes as she continued following; she didn’t understand what their problem was. So what if Angel and Alastor were a thing? She didn’t care and she was certain Charlie _actually_ approved of their relationship. Of course, Alastor had his whole “I don’t have feelings and don’t fucking touch me” persona to keep up and Angel was a whore owned by another Overlord.

‘ _Doesn’t stop them from fucking every night._ ’ Vaggie smiled, looking to one of the many shops they walked by. She paused for a second, examining the dress in the window. It was a beautiful red, almost matching the bow the moth kept in her hair. She could hear Charlie’s voice as she touched the glass, almost as if the demon princess was whispering in her ear.

“You would look lovely in that.” Vaggie closed her eyes, sighing happily. Charlie was the true source of happiness for her and she would do anything to support her. Vaggie hadn’t had the best time in Hell before Charlie found her, but the princess meant the world to her and that was before they had started dating. Being able to call Charlie hers was the best thing she could’ve ever asked for and she was willing to do anything to keep her. Even if it meant babysitting the radio demon’s boyfriend-not-boyfriend.

“Hey Angel are you almost done? I wanna…” Vaggie’s voice trailed off as she turned to look where Angel had been in front of her, but the spider was gone. She quickly glanced around; one of the rules of their outing was Angel had to tell her before he went into a store and he had been abiding, although it was obvious he didn’t want to. There was no reason for him to suddenly stop now and Vaggie’s heartbeat quickened as she began walking forward. “Angel?! Where the fuck are you?!”

“Help!” Vaggie heard the sound of the spider’s voice and she quickly rushed toward the sound, summoning her harpoon as she turned into the alley. She could hear the sounds of a struggle ahead of her and she quickly leapt into action, plunging her harpoon into one of the demons that were trying to shove Angel into a black car. _Dammit_ , she hated it when Alastor was right.

“Hands off, Asshole.” She growled at the second demon, who quickly released the spider. Angel wasted no time, deftly talking the first demon’s gun and making short work of the second. Angel closed his eyes as he breathed and Vaggie sighed as well, standing up straight. “Do I even wanna know how they got you?”

“They jumped me.” Angel answered simply, dropping the gun as he moved to gather his scattered shopping bags. “I thought _you_ were supposed to be watching for that kind of thing.”

"I _was_ , until you decided to walk off without me!" Vaggie scowled, her annoyance growing. "Seriously, next time if Alastor's so worried he can come with you."

"I asked him not to." Angel whispered, and Vaggie looked at him with a shocked expression.

_"Excuse me?"_

"I asked Alastor not to come with me." Angel admitted, finally standing with his many bags. He looked somewhat pensive and he hugged himself with his free arms. "Yea, sure it would have been safer, but I didn't want to be seen walking around him again. I know he cares but..."

The spider's voice trailed off as he looked away and Vaggie felt guilt rising in her chest. She had just assumed that since they spent ever night together they were an official thing, but she could tell from Angel's expression that it was more complicated than that. _Damn it straight to Lucifer,_ now she felt bad for all her comments. Vaggie struggled with herself for a moment before giving in, throwing her hands up in the air.

“Look, Angel I-” Vaggie stopped, a sinister aura causing her to turn around quickly. She gripped her harpoon tightly, but every instinct in her was telling her to _run._ Whomever was coming down the alley was powerful. Vaggie forced herself to stand her ground, moving to block Angel from the oncoming presence.

“Well, well, what have we here?” Vaggie felt her heart stop. _Oh shit._ Red slippers with white puffs stepped out of the darkness, a dark smile on the Overlord’s face as she approached the pair. Velvet licked the knife in her hand hungrily, her eyes locked on Vaggie’s. “Oh it’s the princess’ little plaything. I’d leave now, Moth. Valentino has some business with Angel Cakes there.”

“Angel is under the protection of Charlotte.” Despite her fear, Vaggie did her best to sound confident, refusing to move. She felt Angel as he touched her shoulder, trying to convince her to run, but the moth shook him off. She had never disappointed Charlie before, and she wasn’t about to start now. Velvet’s grin only grew wider as she continued walking toward them, her white and black dress expanding as she grew closer.

Then Everything went Black, and Vagatha screamed in pain.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You DID FUCKING WHAT?” Alastor did his best to maintain his cool as Cherri Bomb threw open the doors to their meeting room, interrupting Charlie as she started explaining her latest ideas. Although Alastor wasn’t too fond of the explosion loving demon, he did appreciate her support of Anthony and so he did his best to smile as she leapt onto the table, stomping her way to stand in front of him. “ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED?”

“Miss Cherri,” Alastor started, looking up to meet her singular eye. She leaned over him, glaring as she waited to hear his answer. “I’m afraid I don’t understand-”

“You let Angie out of your FUCKIN’ SIGHT!” She screamed and Alastor closed his eyes, his grin growing tight. There was still only so much he could put up with, even if she was Anthony’s best friend. She stomped her foot on the wood and for a moment Alastor wondered if she could stomp hard enough to fall through. What a sight that would be. “Val has been tearing up Pentagram city trying to get his hands on Angel. That stupid Moth has done everything short of sending his goons here to drag him out by force.”

“That’s because he knows better.” Alastor chuckled darkly and Cherri rolled her eyes, leaping off the table.

“Yea, which is why he was _safe here,_ dumbass.” She pushed her finger into Alastor’s chest and he was quick to push her away, using his mic to force her to respect his space. Alastor’s ever present smile turned slightly sinister and he had to hold himself back from _reminding_ her why touching him was a bad idea. She scoffed, still glaring at the radio demon. “If you cared about Angie half as much as he thinks you do, you would’ve never let him walk out of here by himself…”

“We didn’t Cherri.” Charlie finally spoke, moving to stand between Alastor and the fiery cyclops demon in front of him. She smiled reassuringly at Cherri as she continued, doing her best to diffuse the situation. “We sent Vaggie with him. just in case.”

“Yea, okay, no offense Princess, I’m sure your girl is strong and all, but I doubt she can handle a _fucking Overlord_.” Cherri threw her head back, emphasizing her point. “You two obviously don’t understand how pissed Val is.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine Cherri. Vaggie and Angel should be back any-” Charlie found herself interrupted as they heard the front door to the Hotel slam open. Alastor’s heart jumped at the sound; there would be no reason to slam the door if it were simply Vagatha and Anthony returning. The pit in his stomach grew larger as he heard Niffty’s insistence voice, moving to stop whoever had returned from ‘spreading their mess.’

“Ch-Charlie…” Vagatha soon appeared in the open doorway, bleeding from several different wounds. The three demons stood shocked, unable to comprehend what they were seeing. Charlie was the first to recover, rushing to catch her girlfriend as Vagatha collapsed to the ground. The moth coughed up a large amount of blood, causing Niffty behind her to nearly scream in frustration. Alastor's eyes remained locked on the doorway, waiting to see Anthony come behind her, but he heard no footsteps, no sound other than Vagatha's groaning and Charlie's rapidly increasing breathing. Cherri was the next to recover, cautiously stepping near the pair 

“Vags, where’s Angie?”

“Velvet…” The Moth moaned and Alastor’s blood ran cold. He found himself unable to move, unable to speak as he looked on, watching Charlie try to shake Niffty from her stupor and help her dress her girlfriend’s wounds. Husker finally showed up, carrying the hotel’s first aid kit and they carefully laid Vagatha on the ground, the moth groaning. It was obviously difficult to speak but she continued anyway. “Velvet…took him…to Val.”

“Velvet, she did this to you?” Charlie’s voice held her barely disguised anger and Vaggie tried to touch her lover’s cheek, but she lacked the strength, her hand falling uselessly to the floor. Charlie quickly grabbed it as the air around the princess began to darken, her horns starting to grow from her forehead. “That fucking bitch dared to-”

“It was…my fault, Charlie. I refused to leave Angel. I didn’t…want to disappoint you.” The moth sighed, closing her eyes. Alastor’s thoughts raced: Valentino, _that fucking disgusting moth_ had his Anthony. _His_ Anthony. Alastor didn’t even want to think about what Valentino would be doing to the spider demon and the mere thought of it filled with a rage that he hadn’t felt in decades.

“This is what I was FUCKING TALKING ABOUT _, YOU DUMBASSES_.” Cherri threw her hands up in frustration, rounding on Alastor. She shoved her finger into his chest again, but this time, the demon didn’t react. She seemed surprised by his lack of a response and she waved her hand in front of his face. “Well, are you just going to fucking stand there or are you gonna go get Angel?”

Alastor finally snapped to life, the static in the air growing deafening. He slowly pushed his way past Cherri and knelt next to Vagatha. She glared at him as best she could, but soon gave it up, unable to keep the façade. Charlie watched him cautiously as he carefully took Vaggie’s hand and he held it gently in his, as if she was made of glass.

“Thank you, Vagatha.” Alastor’s voice was soft and the moth sighed, turning away from the radio demon.

“I didn’t do it for you.”

“I know, but I’m grateful that you did.” With this Alastor stood and with a quick snap, a large portal opened in the meeting room, the wind blowing everyone back. Alastor adjusted his monocle calmly, doing his best to keep his smile wide and his anger hidden. He turned away from the pair, looking to the giant portal he had summoned. “Miss Charlotte, I believe that we have somewhere else to be.”

Alastor glanced over his shoulder to see Charlie’s surprised expression, but the princess’ look quickly turned sinister as she stood, slowly making her way to the radio demon. Alastor shifted his gaze to Husker and Niffty where they knelt next to Vagatha and he merely nodded at them. The cat and cyclops slowly nodded back, and Alastor finally turned back to face his portal.

The pair walked through slowly, disappearing in a quick flash of red.


	6. Look What You Made Me Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor goes to get Anthony  
> And he won't take no for an answer.

The Smell was the first thing Alastor noticed as he stepped out of the portal. The foul scent of body fluids, the dripping sweat that only the act of sex could produce and…blood. Lots of Blood. Al’s mouth started to water, but he forced himself to swallow back his saliva as Charlie stepped out beside him. Now was not the time to be thinking about eating.

“This is…” Charlie’s voice trailed off as they looked around. It was obvious they were in Val’s porn studio, as Alastor had expected, but he didn’t expect to be on the filming set. His eyes quickly darted around, and he started to notice figures in the darkness. There was the undeniable glow of Vox’s TV screen, Velvet’s glowing red eyes and…Valentino. Alastor’s eyes narrowed as he settled his gaze on the moth and Valentino shifted on his couch, returning the radio demon’s smile.

“Well, hello Alastor. Never expected to see you here.” Valentino’s smooth voice drifted across the room and the static in the air crackled. Alastor closed his eyes, doing his best to hide his own anger as he twirled his microphone in his hand. Valentino motioned to the set around him, clearly enjoying himself. “I was sure you had no desire for what I do here.”

“Neither do I desire to stay, Valentino.” Alastor chimed, turning his eyes to search the small group present in the studio. “Actors” were sitting in all corners of the room, but all were too dressed for Charlie and Alastor to have interrupted any filming. No, Val _knew_ they were coming and had prepared an audience for the show. The radio demon finally rested his eyes back on Valentino, his grin growing wider. “But I do believe you have someone who belongs to us.”

“Belongs to you?” Valentino tapped his chin before laughing cruelly, the sound making Alastor want to rip his throat out where he sat. His body shook as he fought to hold himself back and a growl from Charlie helped to keep him grounded. It was reassuring to know that for once, he and the princess were on the same page. Valentino lifted a chain in his hand, pulling someone from the ground. “Oh, you mean this?”

“An…Angel?” Charlie’s voice was full of disbelief and Alastor’s static changed to stark silence as he finally saw Anthony. The spider was bloody, bruised and covered in all kinds of filth and some of his wounds were still fresh, the blood pouring down his skin. His beautiful, soft white fur was matted with semen, piss and other refuse and Valentino had all of his arms chained, even his hated third pair. Anthony tried to move his head, tried to see who had arrived, but his swollen and bruised face made it difficult for him to see.

“Cha-Charlie? A-and…” Anthony groaned with pain as he slowly turned his face to try and see who was standing next to the princess. Alastor’s heart stopped as the bloodshot pink eyes meet his red and he felt himself begin to shake with rage. He gripped the microphone tightly with both hands, his smile starting to falter at the ends. _He had to keep smiling, he would not admit defeat to **Valentino. How FUCKING dare he-**_

“Al…Alastor?” Anthony yelped with pain as Valentino yanked on his chains, forcing him to face him. Alastor nearly jumped on the moth then, his body moving on its own as he started to take a step forward, but he forced himself back. Valentino was leaning over the spider, touching _his Anthony_ with his _disgusting_ hands, caressing the spider’s fur.

“Now now, Angel. What did I say about using such _filthy_ language in my presence?” Valentino shot a glance over to Alastor, releasing his grip on the chain and allowing Anthony to collapse back at his feet. The Overlord crossed his legs, giving Alastor another confident smile. “Well, Alastor, I don’t see anything here that belongs to _you_. So you must be mistaken.”

Alastor’s shadow roared to life behind him, the creature no longer able to contain their combined rage. It roared with static at the moth, causing even Charlie to step away from him. But a quick wave of its Master’s hand and it retreated, Alastor’s smile growing wide and confident again. His eyes glowed a brighter red, and he pointed his mic toward Valentino, giving the moth a snarky look.

“Are you sure about that Valentino?” He asked sweetly, his voice completely calm as he waited for his answer. Valentino’s own smile faltered for a moment and even Vox took a moment to look at his companion. _There it was._ The Doubt. The Question. Alastor knew in that moment, he had won.

“Angel is under _my_ contract, Alastor.” The moth growled and Alastor chuckled, taking a moment to produce a cloth to clean his monocle. Such _filth_ in a place like this; he would have to make sure Anthony spent as little time as possible here. Valentino’s frown deepened at the radio demon’s display, swiftly kicking the chained spider at his feet. Alastor looked up sharply at Anthony’s cry of pain and his Shadow rose up behind him again, although it merely hovered by its Master’s side. “Play with my toys all you like, but that doesn’t make them yours.”

“I’ll ask again: _Are you sure, Valentino?_ ” The sickly-sweet way Alastor spoke finally pushed Valentino over the edge and the Moth stood, quickly snapping his fingers. Reddish pink smoke appeared in his hands, forming a heart before flowing down towards Anthony. Before it reached him however, the smoke vaporized, failing to form the chains of Valentino’s contract. The look of surprise of the Moth’s face made Alastor start to chuckle, his laugh track filling the studio as he threw his head back. He brought his hand to his face, unable to contain his laughter as Valentino stood dumbfounded, looking down at Anthony as if what he was seeing was impossible.

Still ripe with laughter, Alastor snapped his fingers, and bright green chains sprung to life around Anthony, breaking the real chains Valentino had held him with. The spider looked to his green chains with disbelief and then turned that gaze to Alastor, whose expression softened slightly as he looked at Anthony. He knew he had some explaining to do: after all, he had tricked Anthony into agreeing to the contract with the kiss, but he had done it for both of them. To save his Anthony from Valentino, Alastor was willing to do anything. 

“ ** _Now_ **Valentino,” Alastor began, returning his monocle to his face before extending his hand toward Anthony, the chains of the contract fading away. “I do believe you _will_ return dear Anthony to _me._ ”

The entire studio remained silent as the other occupants held their breaths waiting to see what Valentino would do. Alastor had a fairly good idea, and every fiber of his being was willing it to happen. The Overlord’s own pride had already dictated how this would play out, as Alastor had not only embarrassed him in front of his fellow associates, but in front of an _audience._

“I challenge you.” Alastor’s shadow gripped him tightly with excitement as Valentino finally spoke. The Moth was shaking with rage and he balled his second set of hands into tight fists as he pointed to the radio demon. “With the princess as my witness, I challenge you for the contract of Angel Dust.”

Charlie gasped, her gaze passing between Valentino and Alastor. The radio demon allowed himself a slight chuckle, hand waving Valentino’s challenge.

“And why would I accept? I’ve already broken _your_ contract and Anthony is mine. I have nothing to prove here.” Alastor cooed, smoothly taking off his jacket and handing it to Charlie. She accepted the garment with a confused look, but Alastor gave her a soft smile and motioned to Anthony, who still sat in disbelief at Valentino’s feet. The princess nodded with understanding and began toward the spider demon, but Valentino quickly reached down, holding a knife to Anthony’s throat. His shadow began forward in rage, but Alastor quickly restrained it.

“If you don’t, I’ll kill him now. You holding his contract means nothing if he’s dead.” Alastor closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he considered his options. He probably could rescue Anthony in time: it would be a fairly simple maneuver, but it could also cause the spider more unnecessary pain. Accepting the challenge would kill two birds with one stone and Anthony would be returned to him with no more damage done to him.

“Fine.” Alastor conceded, and Valentino dropped Anthony to the ground, the spider groaning with pain. Charlie finally reached him, draping Alastor’s coat to cover him up, obviously whispering comforting words to Anthony. The radio demon glanced at them for only a moment before returning his eyes to Valentino. “My only condition is that the fight is one-on-one. No aid from anyone.”

Alastor’s eyes drifted to Vox and Velvet, both of which growled in his direction. He wiggled his finger at both of them and Vox looked up to Valentino as the Moth stepped down, making his way from his couch to stand directly in front of Alastor. Despite the other’s superior height, the radio demon smiled up confidently. He held all the cards here, and the moth was merely flying closer into his flame.

“And when I win, I own Anthony and _you._ ” Valentino demanded, causing Alastor to raise an eyebrow. The look in the Overlord’s eyes told of his intentions and Alastor fought his grimace. Alastor’s aversion to sex was well known and Valentino meant to abuse and use him as he did with Angel. To force himself upon the demon and to take what he perceived as his. Swallowing back his disgust, Alastor forced a nod, pushing Valentino back from him with his mic.

“Five feet, please. And I accept. Anthony’s contract…and me.” He looked around to see Charlie finally getting Anthony to his feet, fastening Alastor’s coat to finish covering him up. The spider clung to the jacket tightly and the radio demon’s heart raced as he watched. “Charlotte, if you would?”

Charlie looked up again, a worried look on her face. Alastor couldn’t exactly blame her: how long had it been since an official challenge between Overlords had been issued? Certainly before the princess’ time and Alastor’s own battle with other Overlords had been unofficial, mere skirmishes that ended badly for the challengers. He gave her a reassuring nod and Charlie took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

“In lieu of my father,” The princess began, her demonic glow once again entering her eyes as she spoke, waving her hand toward the pair. “I recognize this challenge and it’s conditions. It will be fulfilled in five days’ time, at the Theatre.”

“Excellent. Now let’s leave this _disgusting_ stage.” Alastor beamed, turning away from the Moth as he opened another portal. He quickly turned to intercept Valentino’s reaching hand, stopping the Overlord with his mic before his shadow could do it. The creature was already barely under control, and the last thing he needed was for it to ruin everything. Not when things were _this perfect._ Alastor smiled brightly at Valentino, the static in his voice breaking as he spoke. “Five feet, Valentino. Don’t make me repeat myself, I do despise such nonsense.”

Valentino scowled as Charlie and Anthony walked past him, the moth taking a moment to look at the spider. The Overlord grinned his disgusting smile, blowing a kiss after the demon. Anthony didn’t bother to turn around, only lifting one of his lower arms to flip off Valentino as he stepped through the portal. Alastor had to fight the urge to laugh as he turned to follow them, the trio passing through the swirling red back to their Hotel.


	7. What do you want from me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony can't believe this...Alastor...Lied to Him?  
> Or is this all a misunderstanding?

VOX stared after the portal long after the trio had disappeared. Val…had challenged that damn radio demon? VOX felt a pit beginning to form in his stomach and he started to fidget with the edge of his jacket. Valentino had only survived his previous encounter thanks to Velvet and Him finding him just before Alastor could devour the moth. How could Val be so reckless? _So stupid_?

“Val, are you sure you want to do this?” VOX hesitantly stepped down beside Valentino, reaching out to touch the other Overlord but hesitated. Valentino remained silent and VOX forced himself to gently touch the moth’s back, leaning forward to see his face. Val was still staring after the portal, but soon the moth slowly began to smile, turning to face the TV demon. The smile reassured VOX somewhat, but he still couldn’t help the worry in his chest.

“I won’t lose, if that’s what has you worried.” Val’s grin grew and he slowly stroked the side of VOX’s screen. VOX _hated/loved_ when he did that. “I’ve got an ace up my sleeve, Voxxy Baby. I’m not losing to that radio again.”

And with that, Valentino turned away from him and began barking orders to the actors, causing the various demons to scramble to their feet in fear. VOX watched absently, not even noticing as Velvet came up behind him. The doll demon brushed her way by him, but he barely reacted as he gripped his jacket tighter. He wanted to trust Val, he really did.

But he couldn’t help this bad feeling in his gut.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment Angel stepped through the portal, he collapsed to his feet, his wounds causing him too much pain to keep standing. He clung to Alastor’s coat tightly, even as he felt the hot tears beginning in his eyes. Alastor…had tricked him. He had tricked him into agreeing to a contract, and all for what? To get Val to challenge him? Alastor had promised that he didn’t care about that, but his actions in the studio said otherwise.

“Angie, Babe!” Angel winced as Cherri threw herself on him and she pulled back slightly, opting to gently pat his back instead. Charlie mumbled something about finding towels and the first aid kit and walked off, but Angel didn’t even look up. Cherri leaned more into the spider’s face, finally noticing his expression. “Angie, what happened? What’s wrong?”

“Alastor…” Angel began, but he found himself unable to continue. He merely clung to the jacket tighter, shaking on the floor. Cherri shook him gently to get him to keep speaking, but what could he say? Alastor, _his Alastor…_

“Anthony,” Angel’s heart froze as he heard Alastor’s voice and he glared over his shoulder as the radio demon arrived, the portal closing behind him. Alastor looked to him with a relieved expression and it made Angel’s anger grow. How could he still pretend to care, after what he had just done? He turned away from Alastor, not even acknowledging the radio demon. “Anthony?”

“Are you happy now?” Angel spat, clutching the jacket tighter. Dammit, if that jacket wasn’t the only thing hiding the damage Val had done to him, the spider would have thrown it back at the Overlord’s face. The silence between them grew and Angel began to shake again, this time from anger. Angel turned around at Alastor’s lack of an answer and he hissed at the radio demon’s confused expression. “You got what you fuckin’ wanted, so are you fucking happy now?”

“Anthony, I don’t-”

“Like Hell you don’t!” Angel yelled, forcing himself to stand and face the radio demon. He balled his hands into fists, the tears burning his eyes as he fought to hold them back. He was tired of being used and treated like an object; especially when he cared and they didn’t. The shocked expression on Alastor’s face didn’t even register as he continued his rant. “You used me! You tricked me into agreeing to a contract so you could get your stupid fight with Val. You didn’t even ask me, you made me think it was just a kiss, that you wanted to be with me!”

“I-”

“Even Val _asked_ me if I wanted the contract before he did it! Why?! Was all of that just a game for you? Playing with my feelings like that?! Was it _entertaining?_ ” Angel gripped the jacket tightly again, no longer able to look at the radio demon. This is why he _hated_ feelings; this was Hell after all, and nobody cared about those anymore. He was no longer able to hold them back and hot tears poured down his cheeks. The spider reached up quickly to wipe them away. “I can’t believe I fell for your fucking lies. I thought you were different, I thought-”

_Snap._

Angel was interrupted as the chains of his contract appeared around his neck and wrists, feeling tighter than they had the first time. He was once again held by the glowing green chains…

_And then they shattered._

Angel looked at his wrists in disbelief and he felt his heart constrict in his chest. Did Alastor just…cancel the contract? _But…why_? He finally met the radio demon’s gaze and Alastor looked hurt, ashamed, and… _was that a tear in his eye?_

“I do apologize Anthony. I never meant to hurt you.” Alastor did his best to smile, but the sight was heartbreaking. Angel wanted to say something, anything to apologize for his harsh and hasty words, but nothing would come out of his mouth. Alastor’s smile twitched at the edges and Anthony’s heart broke again as he saw the tear finally roll down the radio demon’s face. Alastor touched it absently and looked to his hand with surprise, almost as if he couldn’t believe he was crying. He looked back to Angel, the tears now flowing down his face freely. “I just thought…we wanted the same thing.”

With this Alastor turned away from him, walking past Charlie as she finally returned with the first aid kit and some towels to clean up Angel. Charlie offered him a smile, but it quickly faded as she noticed his expression and tears. The radio demon said nothing, silently walking past the princess to climb the stairs to his room. Angel collapsed to his knees, more tears pouring down his cheeks. He felt Cherri’s hand on his shoulder again, but he pulled away from her touch.

“ _Why?_ ” he whispered, holding his face as he sobbed, unable to hold onto his anger anymore. _Why did it hurt so much to see Alastor cry? And why did it have to be because of him?_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next four days were a blur for Angel. After thanking Vaggie for protecting him and apologizing for her injuries, Angel had refused to leave his room. Charlie had been nice enough to let Cherri stay with him and she had done her best to try and cheer up the spider. She had tried booze, drugs, even offers of sex to get him out of his bed, but Angel had only moved to relieve himself and feed Fat Nuggets. As soon as he was done, he returned to his bed, cuddling the only piece of Alastor he had left. Despite covering him up while he had been dirtied, the jacket had not a speck of filth on it and still smelled like _him._

Angel groaned, hugging himself tighter. He refused to risk running into Alastor, even though he wanted nothing more than to apologize to the radio demon for his harsh words. It was so obvious to him now that he was calm; Alastor wanted to use the contract to _protect_ Angel, not to _own_ him the way Val had done. He had initially refused the challenge, only accepting after Val threatened to kill the spider permanently. Alastor had even put his own safety on the line: Angel knew what Valentino would do if he owned Alastor and he was both furious and saddened by the thought. The idea of Valentino soiling _his_ Alastor made him shake with fear and rage.

But now, he had convinced Alastor that he didn’t want him. He had been so blinded by his surprise and anger that he had overlooked the obvious and the radio demon seemed to want nothing to do with him. Alastor hadn’t even come to his room to ask for his jacket and Angel couldn’t stand the thought of running into him elsewhere in the Hotel. He couldn’t stand the possibility of Alastor refusing him, of having to watch Alastor walk away from him without saying a word.

“Angie?” Angel let out another groan as Cherri returned, slowly opening his door and taking a moment to pet Fat Nuggets as he approached her. Angel turned to look at them both before curling back up, turning away from the cyclops demon as she approached his bed. He felt the bed shift as she sat down, but he merely buried his face further into the radio demon’s coat. Cherri lightly touched his shoulder and he flinched under the touch. “C’mon Angie, you’ve been like this for days. Even Vaggie is back to her normal self.”

“Yea and?” Angel spat, not even turning to face the cyclops. Man, Cherri was a good friend, but she _sucked_ at this comforting shit. He could almost feel her frown and she sighed deeply, pulling her hand away from his shoulder.

“He really meant that much to you, Angel?”

“Yes and I fuckin’ ruined it with my stupid mouth.” Angel lamented, feeling the tears welling in his eyes again. “I want to apologize, but I’m too scared he’ll turn me away.”

“Fuck, Angie, shit’s not gonna get better if you stay in here. And his fight is tomorrow, tonight’s your last chance to fix this.” Cherri reminded him and Angel groaned loudly, pulling away from her even more. He waited to see if she would chase him like usual, but instead he heard her sigh and he glanced over his shoulder as she stood from the bed, walking back to his door. This…was unusual. Angel sat up fully as she cracked his door open, leaning out to talk to someone.

“Yea, yea, we'll do it your way. Bring ‘im here.” Angel watched confused as Cherri opened his door and he absently pet Fat Nuggets as the pig hopped up on the bed beside him. His eyes widened with surprise as he saw Alastor step into the frame, looking just as shocked. He was still without a jacket, merely wearing his turtleneck and gloves and he clutched his microphone tightly in his hand. Before the radio demon could leave however, Angel watched as Charlie pushed Alastor in, Cherri quickly swinging herself out. “Now you two talk this fucking shit out, because we’re all tired of watching you both sulk.”

And with that, the two girls closed the door, leaving Angel alone with the radio demon. Angel merely stared, not sure what to say as he continued clinging to Alastor’s jacket. Alastor also remained silent, taking a moment to look around at Angel’s room, nodding as he inspected the space. Eventually his eyes came to rest on the spider and Angel squirmed under his gaze, turning away from those piercing red eyes. Well, Alastor hadn’t run yet, so that was a good sign, right?

“I do apologize for all of this, Angel.” The spider winced: Alastor had called him Angel, not Anthony. He sheepishly looked up to meet Alastor’s gaze and saw that the radio demon’s smile was polite but held none of the affection he had once shown him. Angel felt his chest tighten and he sighed, bringing his knees to his chest as he looked away, draping the jacket over his shoulders.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Angel started to say more but stopped himself. He stared at Fat Nuggets next to him on the bed and even the demon pig seemed to be telling him to just speak his mind. The spider sighed, closing his eyes. _If only it were that easy._

“In that case, I will tell the girls that they are mistaken and to leave you alone.” Alastor turned to leave and Angel’s heart began to pound. Alastor waved his microphone, giving it a quick twirl as he headed back for the door. “I would hate for the-”

“Wait!” Angel sprung from his bed and caught Alastor’s hand, the jacket falling away to the floor. Alastor paused, but didn’t turn to look at him, and Angel knew that Cherri was right. This was his _last_ chance to fix things with Alastor and he’d be damned again if he let this chance pass.

“Ang…Angel?” Angel felt his heart swell with hope with Alastor’s words and he felt tears beginning in his eyes again. Alastor had yet to snatch his hand back and the spider prayed with all of his heart that he could still fix this. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself.

“Please, Alastor, stay. I need…” Angel’s voice faltered and he hiccupped with his tears. With this, Alastor finally turned around and reached to the floor, picking up his jacket. Upon feeling Alastor pull his hand away, the spider felt his heart sink, but then the garment was draped across his shoulders again. Angel looked up to see Alastor smiling down at him, his smile and eyes full of that soft affection Angel had grown used too. That smile that Angel had craved for the past four days.

“Alright, Anthony. I’ll stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not great at writing Angst, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.


	8. You are Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor comes clean about everything.

Alastor sat on the bed beside Anthony, gently patting the soft pig as it approached him. Fat Nuggets nuzzled him before settling in between his owner and the radio demon, appearing to fall asleep. Anthony continued to cling to Alastor’s jacket, but the radio demon didn’t have to heart to ask for it back. He could still see the scars from Valentino’s abuse underneath the short crop top and shorts the spider wore but he couldn’t convince himself to speak.

He had desperately wanted to talk to the spider in the past four days, but as Anthony had stayed locked up in his room, he never got the chance. Alastor had stood in front of Anthony’s door several times, trying to convince himself to just knock, to finally confront the spider properly, but every time he merely walked away, unable to convince himself to act. He had even failed to eat during past four days, his appetite ruined by the tightness in his chest.

Charlie had actually noticed him one of the times he had tried to muster the courage to speak to Anthony, and despite his better judgement, he decided to confide in her. After all, Husk was useless in this kind of situation, as the cat had no advice to give when it came to feelings, always brushing them off as “No longer his thing”. Charlie seemed to understand his predicament, and he should have predicted that she would do something like this. If it worked out, he would have to thank her later.

“What…” Anthony finally spoke, breaking the silence between them. Alastor did his best to remain calm and he hid away his microphone, allowing it to dissipate back into the void. Anthony took another deep breath, releasing his hold on the jacket as he turned to face Alastor. “What happened the first time you fought Val?”

Alastor turned away at this, not sure what to say. He…hadn’t expected that. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to do his best to recall his first fight with the moth.

“It was…among my first few years here, I think. I had finished up another broadcast for the day, and I was simply enjoying the spoils of my carnage.” Alastor’s stomach growled as he thought about _the scent of blood and fresh meat._ His eyes wandered hungrily over to Anthony, but he swallowed these thoughts down. _Now was not the time._ “I suppose Valentino thought to squash me while I was still new, before I could become strong enough to challenge him. Problem was, he didn’t know I was already stronger than him.”

Alastor’s hands balled into fists at the memory. “Valentino was at my mercy and I was still so _hungry._ I was getting ready to devour him when that damn TV and Doll showed up to save him. I’ll never forget how angry I was at being denied my meal.”

“VOX and Vel?” Anthony asked and Alastor nodded, looking to his fists. He still hated both of them for ruining his victory, but now, he hated them even more. If only they hadn’t shown up, he could’ve killed Valentino that day and saved his Anthony years of torture at that moth’s hand. Anthony sighed, leaning back slightly. “No wonder you wanted it one on one. If those two don’t interfere, Val doesn’t stand a chance, huh?”

“Oh I’m sure he has some sort of plan to try and kill me.” Alastor scoffed, finally looking up from his hands. He was slightly surprised by the worried look on Anthony’s face and he spoke quickly to relieve that worry. “However, his tricks are useless. I _will_ win and get revenge for what he did to you, that is certain.”

“Al…” Anthony’s voice trailed off and Alastor held his breath. He could tell by the spider’s posture and tone that this is what he actually wanted to talk about, and the radio demon felt as if he would die again of suspense. Anthony took another deep breath and leaned against Alastor gently, causing the demon to stiffen. “Why…why didn't you ask me to make the contract?”

More silence between them. Alastor tried to come up with a million excuses in his mind, but they all seemed to fall flat to him, or didn’t answer the question. Eventually the radio demon sighed, taking one of Anthony’s hands in his.

“I didn’t know how.” Alastor finally admitted, lacing his fingers with the spiders. _Oh how he had missed touching the real thing_! The copy his Shadow could create was beautiful to look at, but it never compared to actually _being_ with Anthony. The radio demon sighed, keeping his eyes to the floor. “I never thought I would have to reveal it, I just…wanted to be able to find you if Val ever tried to take you away. But when he began to refer to you as less than a person, to call you a thing, _a toy…_

“I’ll admit, in that moment, _I_ almost challenged Valentino myself. I couldn’t stand to watch him torture you, to touch you, to act like you were his plaything. But I remembered the contract and I decided to reveal that I had overridden his. To prove to him how inferior he was to me and to let his pride do the rest. It was always his downfall, even when we fought before.” Alastor began to smile, his Shadow chuckling as it rose from the floor. Alastor scratched the creature's chin, matching the sinister grin it wore. “ _I want to stomp that moth into the ground and let him know to never touch you again._ ”

“I…changed your mind?” Anthony’s question was full of disbelief and both Alastor and his Shadow turned gentler smiles to their beloved spider. They both moved to touch his face, their hands in perfect sync. Anthony leaned back slightly in surprise, but he let the pair touch him, Alastor sighing at the extra feedback.

“Yes Anthony. I meant it when I said I had no desire to fight Val anymore. But...that’s not the only thing you changed my mind on.” Alastor took a deep breath. If he was going to come clean, he might as well come clean about all of it. If Anthony was still going to hate him, at least it was because he had told him the truth. Besides, he was still so _hungry_ and the delicious scent Anthony gave off was not covered up by perfume like usual. No, the scent permeated the air of his room and Alastor could barely contain himself. “I…also set you up from the beginning.”

“Beginning?” The distrustful look returned to the spider’s eye and Alastor pulled away, although his Shadow continued caressing Anthony’s cheek. Alastor covered his mouth, hoping to hide his obvious hunger.

“I…knew you wanted the date before you told me. Charlie had asked me what it would take for me to go out with you, and I told her you would have to die first.” Alastor began, refusing to look at the spider. “The truth is…I wanted to eat you. Even when you were alive, you always smelled so delicious to me.”

“When I was alive?” Anthony was now petting Alastor’s Shadow and the radio demon sighed with contentment at the feedback, closing his eyes.

“Yes, I had my doubts about you remembering, but we did meet on one occasion. I…became obsessed with you afterwards.” Alastor smiled slightly at the memory. “I suppose even then I was developing feelings for you, but at the time, they were merely an abnormal hunger to me. I _wanted_ you, even if I didn’t understand what I wanted.”

“So you set up Charlie finding the dairy?” Alastor nodded to Anthony’s question, finally chancing a glance. His Shadow was now laying its head in the spider’s lap and Anthony was still petting the creature absently while he took in the radio demon’s words. Alastor could feel himself growing aroused, and it only made his hunger worse. He needed to finish speaking and _leave,_ before it grew beyond control.

“Yes, I planted it for her to find, knowing she would tell you. Wanting the hug was merely an excuse to get you alone in my room so I could devour you in private. But the alcohol…confused me.” Alastor frowned, motioning for his shadow to turn its head. The creature obeyed and Alastor nearly quivered as Anthony began petting in the new area. “Kissing you and seeing you become aroused by my punishment…it made me want other things. It made me _feel_ other things.”

“And now?” Anthony lifted up the creature’s chin and Alastor felt his heart quicken. The spider closed his eyes and kissed the Shadow deeply and Alastor was unable to hold back his moan at the display. _Now **this** was unfair_. It should have been _his_ lips Anthony was kissing, not the Shadow’s. The creature melted under the spider’s expert touch and Alastor wanted to snatch the Shadow away from him. Anthony looked up to him knowingly, pulling back from the kiss. “Do you still want to eat me, or do you want other things?”

“ _Yes._ ” The radio demon breathed, his hunger and desire finally winning him over. Fat Nuggets quickly leapt off the bed as he pushed himself onto Anthony, the spider letting him. He settled himself in between the spider’s legs, Anthony wrapping them around his waist. He openly drooled as he looked down at the spider below him: _O_ _h, where should he begin? Where should he sink his teeth into first…_

And the Alastor noticed the scars again. The agitated, red scars from Val’s abuse and he covered his mouth, turning away. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t cause Anthony anymore pain and he started to pull back from the spider. Just as he started to leave, he felt Anthony’s hand on his face and Alastor froze, the touch shocking him slightly. Is this…what skin to skin felt like? _Warm, soft…comforting._

“Al?”

“Anthony, I can’t. You’re still hurt…” Alastor began to pull away again, but the spider tightened his legs, strengthening his hold on his waist. The spider quickly grabbed the radio demon’s face with two of his hands and kissed the him deeply, biting Alastor’s lower lip. Alastor responded instinctively, pulling back from the kiss and sinking his teeth deep into Anthony’s neck. _Oh, sweet Lucifer, he **did** taste as good as he smelled. This…this was Heaven._

Anthony moaned loudly, cradling Alastor’s head as the radio demon drank the blood that poured into his mouth. He resisted the urge to tear the flesh from the spider’s neck and pulled back after a moment, blood still dripping from his lips. Anthony was looking up to him with half-closed eyes, his breath shaky. Alastor leaned down and kissed his spider again, letting the demon taste his own blood.

“Al, please, make me yours.” Anthony pleaded, wrapping his lower arms around Alastor’s waist. Alastor felt his member respond to the spider’s pleas and he hesitated. _This_ … _was he ready for this_?

‘ _Will I ever be?_ ’ Alastor wondered, summoning his Shadow onto the bed. The creature obeyed, settling itself on the other side of Anthony. Alastor saw the look of desire on the creature’s face, the same desire he had to be with his Anthony, to mark him in the only way he hadn’t yet. The creature, as simple as it was, lacked his restraint, his fear, his worry and it nodded encouragingly to its Master. 

“Make me yours again~” Anthony begged, squirming beneath him and bringing Alastor’s attention back to his beautiful spider. Alastor adjusted his position, settling Anthony’s legs more comfortably around his waist. He motioned his Shadow to lean forward and he kissed the creature deeply, enjoying the moan from the spider beneath him.

This was his chance, and may he be damned again if he wasted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The next Chapter is NSFW. It is basically just one long sex scene, proceed at your own risk. (or pleasure)


	9. You are Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Angel have their first time.

Alastor pulled away from the kiss with his Shadow and leaned down to kiss Anthony, once again drinking in the spider deeply. The wound from the spider neck still bled onto the bed, but Alastor stroked it gently, healing it enough to keep Anthony from bleeding out. _No,_ for what he wanted, that blood needed to be elsewhere.

Alastor finally pulled back from the kiss and Anthony gasped for air, his eyes still half closed. The Shadow settled the spider’s head into its lap, and Alastor sat up, gripping his right glove tightly. Anthony watched with surprise as the radio demon removed it, revealing his scared hand and black fingernails underneath. The spider slowly reached up, gently touching Alastor’s hand and the delicate way Anthony stroked his skin made Alastor’s smile grow.

“Smiles, your hand…”

“I have many more, I assure you.” Alastor admitted, leaning forward to touch Anthony’s midsection with his bare skin. The feeling of that fluff against his skin, _oh, this was Heaven and he needed more._ He slid his hand up the spider’s chest until he reached Anthony’s face, the latter pressing a kiss into his palm. Alastor sighed with contentment, pulling his hand away. “You may see them, if you like.”

“Ar…Are you sure, Al?” Anthony seemed hesitant even as his hands reached for Alastor’s shirt. To be honest, the radio demon wasn’t sure, but he also wanted Anthony to see him. To see and touch the parts of him he had never allowed another to see or touch. Alastor merely nodded and Anthony slowly slid his hands under the turtleneck, running his soft hands over the radio demon’s skin. He paused to inspect every scar and his eyes widened with every new one he found. “Al, how did you get _these_?”

“A story for another time.” Alastor handwaved, helping Anthony to remove the piece of clothing. He let out a shaky breath as Anthony looked him over, once again concerned about his scars. _This would not do at all._ Alastor slid his bare hand under the spider’s shirt again, gripping the neck tightly. “I think it’s time to lose this, Anthony.”

“NO! Al, don’t rip it please, I like this shirt!” Alastor chuckled at Anthony’s insistence and he released the clothing, allowing the spider to quickly remove it and toss it far from the radio demon’s reach. Alastor traced his hand lower, resting it barely above the spider’s shorts.

“What about these, _ma chérie?_ ” Alastor purred, his confident tone hiding his inner turmoil. This was _very different_ from practicing with his Shadow and he wasn’t sure what to do it Anthony didn’t take over very soon. He had been faking it so far, but what if Anthony wanted more? Or something different entirely? _Okay, maybe he couldn’t do this after all…_

“Nah, you can rip those.” Anthony smiled, using his legs to pull Alastor against him. Feeling Anthony’s hardness through the thin shorts nearly made Alastor moan and his Shadow shared his sentiment, closing its eyes. The spider looked up at the creature, a chuckle escaping him. “Seems like someone is excited.”

“ _Indeed we are._ ” Alastor hummed, taking the shorts in both of his hands and ripping them off the spider, revealing his erect member. His nails caught the spider as he did so and he paused as Anthony moaned with pain, the sound different from the moans he was used too. “Anthony, are you alright? That sounded different. I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“Do I look alright?” Anthony laughed and Alastor felt a blush growing on his cheeks. He quickly snapped his fingers to dim the light in the room, hoping to hide his embarrassment. He felt the feedback as Anthony gripped the Shadow’s cheeks and pulled the creature down for another kiss. This time however, Alastor stopped him, quickly pinning the spider’s wrists to the bed. Anthony smiled knowingly again, using his free hands to stroke Alastor’s bare chest. “Ooo, are you jealous?”

“Yes.” Alastor admitted, leaning down to taste his spider. He kissed Anthony thoroughly and the spider wasted no time, moving his arms down from the radio demon’s chest to stroke his member through his pants. The Shadow above them moaned, gripping the sheets tightly as it revealed Alastor’s desires and emotions and Anthony chuckled into their kiss. Alastor pulled back, a string of saliva still connecting them.

“So,” Anthony smiled coyly, his gold tooth still gleaming in the faint light. “Top or bottom?”

“Top or…” Alastor repeated, his confusion obvious. Anthony mimicked his expression for a moment before snickering, freeing his hands from Alastor’s loosening grip and covering his face as he laughed. Alastor waited patiently for the spider to finish, and Anthony sighed heavily, wiping away a tear.

“Oh boy, I forgot you’ve never done this shit.” Anthony chuckled, placing all four of his hands on Alastor’s bare skin. The radio demon shivered under the contact, his eyes fluttering. Anthony smiled knowingly, leaning back against the bed. “It means, do you want to be inside me, or do you want me inside you?”

“If you don’t mind Anthony,” Alastor began, sitting up fully and pulling away from the spider’s touch. He lightly tapped Anthony’s legs and the spider released him, watching the radio demon with a confused look. Alastor smiled as he stood, removing his other glove and carefully removing his shoes. He looked down at the spider on the bed and couldn’t help the broad smile on his face. “I would prefer to be inside you.”

“Well, I’m here for the taking.” Anthony quipped, seductively stroking himself as Alastor recalled his Shadow. The creature reluctantly obeyed, trailing its hand across Anthony as it slid off the bed and back into the floor.

_Yes, yes he was._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel couldn’t help his pounding heart as Alastor climbed back onto the bed. A part of him was disappointed that Alastor wanted to be on top, but honestly, he had expected it. Alastor wasn’t used to this kind of thing, so it made sense that he would want to feel in control of the situation.

“Uh,” Angel began, once again reaching to stroke Alastor’s member through his pants. He loved watching the radio demon’s eyes flutter whenever he touched him and he couldn’t wait to see what other expressions Alastor could make. “Aren’t you going to take these off?”

“Do I need to?” Alastor’s confused expression almost made Angel want to laugh again, but the spider merely shook his head. He reached to undo the radio demon’s buttons, but Alastor quickly stopped him, grabbing his hands tightly. The spider sighed, using one of his free hands to touch Alastor’s face.

“You can keep ‘em on Al, but you have to at least open them.” Angel tried to be as encouraging as possible as he spoke, gently stroking Alastor’s skin. He wanted this so badly, he wanted nothing more than to feel Alastor inside of him, but he also knew he couldn’t rush this. They had to move at the radio demon’s pace, even if that meant things went no further than this. _Shit_ , _this_ was good enough. Alastor had even taken off his shirt and allowed Angel to touch him. That, in and of itself, was a blessing.

Alastor still hesitated and Angel sighed, laying back on the bed and releasing the radio demon. “I mean, we can also stop here, if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No, Anthony. I-” Alastor stumbled over his words and Angel reached up to touch him again, silencing the Overlord. _Dear Lucifer, how was he this adorable?_ A soft smiled started on the spider’s face.

“Well, how about this?” Anthony gently pushed on Alastor’s shoulder and the demon let him, falling back onto the bed as the spider climbed on top of him, straddling Alastor’s lap. “I’ll get things going, and you just take over when you’re comfortable or tell me to stop if it’s too much, okay?”

“That is...probably best.” Alastor admitted, looking away to try and hide his embarrassment. Angel chuckled to himself, placing his two upper hands on Al’s chest while his lower pair worked to reveal the demon’s member to him. As soon as he undid the buttons, Angel had to hold back his gasp. _Of course Alastor went fucking commando and had a hell of a piece of meat to go with it._ Angel felt himself quiver as he licked one of his hands and began to gently stroke Alastor, earning himself a soft moan from the radio demon.

“Fuck, Al…” Angel breathed, slowly licking another hand as he reached down to ready himself. He looked up to see the radio demon’s face and he felt his heart ache in his chest. Alastor’s expression was a mix between desire and worry and he was peeking down at Angel between his hands. _Fuck, that was so cute._

“Is…s-something wrong, _ma chérie?_ ” Alastor stammered, his breath short and shallow with anticipation. His eyes drifted to where the spider stroked him and once again, Angel had to fight back a chuckle as the demon’s embarrassment. “I can, ma-make it smaller if-”

“Nah, Al. Your size is fine.” Angel assured him, leaning over to move Alastor’s hands away from his face. He quickly kissed the demon’s cheek, before leaning closer to whisper into Alastor’s ear. “ _I can’t fucking wait to have you inside me, Tesoro~_ ”

“ _Oh, Mon Dieu._ ” Alastor moaned and Angel chuckled. He had no idea what that meant, but he was going to assume it was something good. The spider quickly reached down and positioned himself above the radio demon, watching Alastor’s face as he did so. The demon had moved his hands from his face to Angel’s waist and for a moment, Angel considered asking Alastor if he was sure he wanted to go through with it.

_Fuck it, too late now._

Angel began to lower himself onto the radio demon slowly, doing his best to hold back his own moans. _Fuck, when was the last time it felt this **good** to be filled?_ Angel soon lost his battle and he moaned alongside Alastor, the latter moving his hips slightly to fully bury himself inside the demon. Angel paused for a moment, taking in the reality of the situation. Alastor, the radio demon, who swore off doing anything like this with him, was now completely buried inside of him, throbbing inside of him.

_And it felt amazing._

“ _Ah, emmerde, très exceptionnel…_ ” Alastor breathed and Angel couldn’t help but agree. He gasped as the radio demon tightened his grip on his hips, his nails digging into him and drawing blood. Angel moaned loudly again, the pain only adding to his pleasure as he began to rock his hips over Alastor. That delicious feeling of being stretched, of being filled, _Mio_ _Dio_ , he could die again right now and be content.

Alastor continued to moan softly as Angel moved over him, every wet _slap_ causing him to grip the spider’s waist tighter. Angel playfully ran one of his hands down Alastor’s chest, scratching him just enough to draw blood. Alastor moaned even louder at this and Angel shuddered as the member inside him throbbed as well. He repeated the action, his moan joining Alastor’s.

Angel had been so distracted by his own euphoria that failed to notice the change in Alastor’s expression and it wasn’t until he felt the familiar tentacles wrap around his neck that he realized something was different. The spider demon soon found himself pinned to Alastor’s chest and the radio demon took a moment to grab his face and kiss him deeply.

_And then he began fucking him into oblivion._

_“Ah! Al!_ _Cazzo, Alastor~!”_ Angel could barely speak as Alastor pounded himself into the spider demon. All of his embarrassment and carefully touches were gone and Angel couldn’t help his moans as the tentacles kept him pinned to Alastor’s chest. This was Alastor in bed: wild, unrestrained, a predator through and through. The radio demon’s hands ran all over his fur, touching, gripping, scratching and just _marking him._ A growl was Angel’s only warning before Alastor once again sunk his teeth into his neck, causing Angel to howl with pleasure.

Angel felt as if he was going to lose his mind as Alastor moved inside of him, his pace never slowing down even as he drank the spider’s blood. He knew that Alastor still probably fighting his desire to _eat_ him, but at this point, Angel didn’t care. He would happily let the radio demon devour him, as long as he didn’t _stop fucking him._

“Alastor, _Cazzo_ …yes…Fuck me.” Angel moaned, lifting his head slightly as Alastor’s growing horns began to poke his chin. This only seemed to encourage the radio demon, and he somehow seemed to move _even faster and harder._ The spider could feel his orgasm building and he began to shake with pleasure, pulling ever so slightly against his restraints. But the tentacles merely gripped him tighter and Alastor’s pounding never let up.

“Ah~! Al, I’m gonna~!” Angel gripped the sheets on his bed tightly as he came, the warm fluid spreading all over his stomach and the radio demon. Alastor growled again, biting harder into Angel’s neck as he dug his on hands into Angel’s shoulders. He suddenly felt Alastor explode inside him, the radio demon’s hot seed filling Angel as he moaned. After a few more thrusts, Alastor finally relaxed his hands and released his grip on Angel’s throat, gulping down sweet air.

“ _Emmerde._ ”

“Yea, that.” Angel agreed, basking in the afterglow of their climax. _Fuck,_ that was better than he ever imagined it could be. It was…

“Are you alright, _ma chérie?_ ” Alastor asked tentatively, once again running his hand along Angel neck to heal the bite. Angel tried to sit up as the tentacles released him, but he felt the first tingles of light headedness and he fell right back onto Alastor’s chest. “Anthony?!”

“Fine, just…lightheaded. Blood loss and all…” Angel managed to breathe, the room starting to spin. He felt Alastor slowly lift him up, sliding himself out and Angel almost moaned at the emptiness. He had wanted Alastor to stay inside him a little longer and let him just enjoy that full feeling. He collapsed onto the bed beside the radio demon, groaning slightly at the drunk feeling.

“Well I would suggest a warm bath to clean up-”

“Ooo, a bath sounds niiiice~” Angel chimed, doing his best to perk up, but quickly laying back down as the room spun faster. This was not a good sign: good thing Alastor was the one fighting tomorrow, and not him.

‘ _Oh right. The Challenge._ ’ Angel reached over to grab Alastor’s hand and the latter leaned down to kiss his forehead, and the spider hummed with delight. He squeezed Alastor’s hand tighter and he felt as the radio demon stroked his back. Now that the adrenaline was also fading, Angel was beginning to feel the first stings of pain from his new wounds and the old ones from Val that Alastor had accidentally reopened.

“What is it, Anthony?”

“The contract,” Angel began, turning his head so he could see Alastor’s face. The expression the radio demon wore was a mix of worry and confusion and Angel did his best to smile. “You need…to redo the contract.”

“Is that what you want?” Alastor asked hesitantly, stroking the back of Angel’s hand. The spider did his best to nod, groaning as he closed his eyes. He felt the bed shift as Alastor leaned down and Angel opened his eyes slightly to see the green glow on the sheets as Alastor touched his forehead to his. The radio demon took a deep breath, the green briefly fading as Alastor closed his eyes. “Anthony, will you bind your soul to me, and be eternally mine?”

“Yes, Alastor.” Angel breathed, and he watched as the green glowing chains appeared around his neck and wrists. He sighed with happiness as they faded away, once again closing his eyes. He felt himself being lifted into the air and was surprised to see Alastor’s shadow carrying him to his bathroom. Alastor walked behind them and Angel was a bit disappointed that Alastor had cleaned himself with magic and was already redressed. He had hoped they could bath _together,_ but maybe next time.

‘ _If there is a next time._ ’ Angel felt a pit start in his stomach as he looked back at the radio demon. There was no way Alastor could lose, right? After all, he _had_ won the first time and he had only gotten stronger since them. He was even able to destroy Valentino’s contact with Angel and the spider tried to settle his worry. He had to believe in Alastor, and trust that the radio demon knew what he was doing.

“Let me clean you up, _ma chérie,_ since you cannot do it yourself.” Alastor smiled, snapping his fingers and causing the tub to fill with warm water. The Shadow slowly lowered Angel into the bath and the spider sighed with happiness. He could tell from the scent that Alastor had also added witch hazel to keep his wounds from stinging and he sunk into the warm water.

It wasn’t until he felt Alastor’s bare hand against his face that he opened his eyes again. The radio demon had removed his gloves again and had his sleeves rolled up, ready to bath his lover. Alastor was smiling at him softly, his eyes filled with his affection and devotion to Angel. Angel felt his heart pound and he almost said those three words that were _oh so dangerous_ to say.

_I love you, Alastor._

But Angel forced himself to swallow them back and instead he sighed, enjoying the warm water and the gentle touches as Alastor cleaned him up. There would be a time for those words, and it would be after Alastor’s fight tomorrow.


	10. It's been a Long Time Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is nervous about Al's fight...

Angel held Alastor’s hand tightly as they rode in Charlie’s limo to the Theatre. Charlie was on the opposite side clinging to Vaggie and Husk sat awkwardly in the middle, doing his best to pretend that he was asleep. Niffty and Cherri had opted to stay behind, both swearing they would watch the Hotel in case anyone tried to pull something while they were all away. Angel chanced another glance up at Alastor’s face and saw the same sadistic smile the demon had worn all morning.

Angel had woken up that morning with Alastor still in his room, but the radio demon was not asleep. He had been sitting at Angel’s vanity, watching something in the mirror before dismissing the image. The radio demon’s Shadow was spooning the spider and it reluctantly let go when Alastor summoned the creature back to the floor.

“C’mon.” Alastor’s voice had been deep and dark, the sound making Angel shiver with fear. Alastor’s smile stretched his face and his eyes glowed their deep, dark red while his horns stretched toward the ceiling. “We should be going.”

“Al…” Angel tugged on Alastor’s jacket in the present and the radio demon turned to look at him. The smile softened at the edges when he looked down to meet Angel’s gaze, but it did little to ease the spider demon’s worry.

“It’s alright, Anthony dear. Now, smile.” Alastor mouthed, not a sound escaping him as he drew a smile over his own. Angel did his best to obey, but he found it difficult to comply. His heart felt as if it would beat right out of his chest and he gripped his jacket tightly with his other two hands. Alastor sighed, shaking his head as he pulled away from the spider demon’s grip. Angel frowned slightly at this and he looked away, leaning against the door.

Angel was surprised when he felt Alastor’s hand on his face and he was once again looking into the demon’s glowing red eyes. Alastor was looking at him softly, his smile finally having softened completely. He snuck a quick kiss on Angel’s forehead after making sure the girls weren’t watching and Angel finally felt the tension begin to release, sighing happily.

“We’re here.” The pair pulled away from each other as Charlie spoke, the princess sneaking one last kiss from Vaggie’s lips before motioning to Angel. The spider gulped, reluctantly pulling away from Alastor to follow Charlie. They stepped out of the limo as it drove on, taking Alastor to where he would be getting ready for the fight.

The Theatre was exactly as Charlie had described it; a giant colosseum, not unlike the one in Rome on Earth. A stage meant for the deadliest combat and the only location where Overlords were supposed to fight. Of course, many of them never issued actual challenges and merely battled on whims, bypassing that rule from Lucifer. However, whenever official challenges were issued, Lucifer always made sure they took place at the Theatre.

“C’mon Angel, we have to get to my father.” Charlie motioned for the spider demon to follow her and Angel slowly walked behind the princess. He could see other demons filing into the stadium, all not wanting to miss a chance to see the first Challenge in more than a century. There would likely be demons from all over Hell, and more than likely, the other Overlords as well.

“How does this work again?” Angel begged and Charlie sighed, clearly exasperated.

“I’ve told you a million times.”

“I know, I just…” Angel’s voice trailed off and the princess turned to look at him, her expression full of pity as she stepped onto the elevator. She waited for the spider to join her and after pressing an elaborate number of buttons, the elevator began its slow climb up.

“The fight will begin when my father gives the order. The fight ends when someone dies or is deemed unable to continue. Other than that, there are no rules, outside the conditions set when the challenge was issued.” Charlie repeated, fidgeting with her hands. “Since you are a part of the conditions, you will be protected by Lucifer until the battle is over, to ensure no one tries to cheat and kill you ‘accidentally’.”

“Right…” Angel agreed, thinking to Velvet and Vox. If Val _did_ lose, those two probably wouldn’t even hesitate to kill him and to be honest, they probably would try to kill him even if Val won. Angel shuddered, clutching his jacket again. He felt Charlie’s hand on his lower arm and he glanced down at the princess. She was doing her best to seem cheerful, but it was obvious that the reality of the situation had her feeling down as well.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure everything will be fine.” She beamed, although her tone was flat and forced. Charlie seemed close to crying and it was clear she didn’t like her role in this. After all, if she hadn’t recognized the Challenge, this…this wouldn’t be happening. Angel wanted to be mad at the princess, but deep down, he knew whose fault this was.

“Here we go,” Charlie breathed, leading Angel off the elevator as they arrived at Lucifer’s box. The Demon King was poised and his Queen beside him was the exact picture of elegance; sometimes, Angel _really_ questioned how a couple like them produced a kid like Charlie. Charlie imitated her mother’s small smile as she walked up to her parents and she gave them both a polite nod. Lilith returned her daughter’s gesture and Lucifer slowly shifted his eyes to the pair.

“So,” Despite his high voice, Angel couldn’t help the shiver than ran up his spine. _This_ was the creature who defied God and doomed all humans like him to their hellish fates: he was standing in the face of the First Evil. “This is the one who brings us this delightful _entertainment._ Pretty to look at, I’ll say.”

Angel merely gulped as a response as Lilith opened her eyes to look at him. Her lips twitched ever so slightly as she spoke. “He seems attractive enough. Although, I wonder what a demon like _Alastor_ would want with one like _him_.”

“Indeed~” Lucifer echoed, turning that burning gaze to Angel again. “Want to enlighten us, little spider?”

“Uh…” Angel scrambled for an answer, but nothing would come out. Lilith chuckled at his speechlessness, gently touching Lucifer’s sleeve.

“Don’t frighten him, Lucy.” She grinned, her black lips stretching as Lucifer turned loving eyes to his wife. Lilith closed her eyes again as she settled in her chair, weaving her fingers with her husband’s. “Let’s find out for ourselves.”

“Come, Angel Dust.” Charlie sat in one of the two chairs below her parents and motioned for Angel to sit in the one beside her. The spider carefully took his seat, his heart pounding in his chest. Besides everyone at the Hotel, no one knew about Alastor’s growing affection for him and this Challenge must’ve appeared strange. Angel knew that Alastor probably had a plan to throw off suspicion, but it still kept all eyes on both of them and their relationship.

“Here they come.” Lucifer’s voice rang out above him and Angel leaned forward as he watched both Alastor and Valentino step into the ring. Alastor was twirling his mic as he walked, his head swaying to a tune he was probably humming. Val looked the same as ever, the moth strutting out onto the field and his expression was filled with confidence, a look that made Angel’s heart constrict.

From their height, Angel could see Valentino’s mouth move, but the wind carried away any words that were being said. Alastor stopped twirling his mic, adjusting his monocle as he answered before looking up to where Angel sat. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Alastor carried his gaze higher, and Angel realized he was looking at Lucifer. The spider turned around to see the King’s grin grow wider as he met the radio demon’s gaze.

“I expect a good show.” Lucifer chuckled, raising his hand in the air. Angel turned back to the ground far below him and he gripped his chest tightly. Alastor _had_ to win: Alastor _would_ win. Alastor’s sinister smile widened as he turned away from them, settling his gaze on the moth once again. Valentino scowled, looking up to Lucifer’s hand, waiting for the signal to begin.

The Demon King dropped his hand, and Angel felt his heart sink.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alastor easily dodged the shot Valentino fired, bending at his waist to allow the bullet to fly by him. He had expected that Valentino would resort to such archaic means of battle, at least at first. The Moth, if nothing else, was predictable and that’s why Alastor was _just so happy._ Usually he had to strategize to defeat another Overlord, but Valentino was pitiful compared to his peers. So easily upset, so easily manipulated; like taking candy from a baby.

“What are you waiting for, Alastor?” Valentino taunted, and Alastor raised his eyebrow. The moth now had several guns trained on him but hadn’t fired another shot yet. Val was probably waiting for Alastor to move, but why should he? The radio demon chuckled again, his Shadow rising from his feet. The creature circled him happily, its shoulders shaking with mirth as it turned to look at the pitiful moth.

“I’m waiting for you to give me a reason to do something, Valentino. So far,” Alastor paused as the Moth fired, once again barely moving as he dodged all four shots. _This was going to become tiresome quickly._ Four more shots and this time, the radio demon merely side stepped the bullets, allowing them to crack the far wall behind him. Alastor yawned as Valentino growled, dropping his guns. The moth finally threw open his cape, the clothing quickly becoming wings as he leapt at the radio demon. Alastor was surprised by the sudden change, but shrugged, motioning his shadow toward the moth.

Alastor’s shadow quickly moved to intercept Valentino, but the pair was quickly surprised when Valentino’s own shadow rose from the ground and locked hands with Alastor’s. The moth’s shadow hissed as it tried to force Alastor’s shadow down, but his own Shadow pushed back with more force, locking them at a standstill. Alastor raised his mic to meet Valentino’s cane just as the moth came down on him, his eyes flaring with excitement. The ground beneath his feet cracked from the force of the impact and the radio demon couldn’t help his widening smile.

“I see you’ve picked up some new tricks, Valentino.” He grinned, pushing the moth away from him and causing their shadows to unlock. Valentino landed gracefully, using his wings to slow his fall as his boots touched the ground. The Moth’s shadow returned to his side, seductively grabbing onto its Master. Valentino stroked it lovingly, and just watching the display made Alastor want to vomit. Something about Valentino also being able to summon a Shadow creature just did not sit right with the radio demon.

“Guess you can teach an old dog new tricks.” Valentino smiled his disgusting grin, taking a moment to run his hand down his chest. With his coat now his wings, the Overlord was wearing a _disgustingly_ revealing outfit, showing Alastor more of the demon than he had ever wanted to see. The Shadow beside Valentino sighed happily, turning its lazy gaze to Alastor and his. Alastor’s shadow shared his disgust about the twin and it leapt forward on its own, roaring with static as it attempted to attack Valentino. The Moth’s Shadow quickly intercepted, once again locking the dark creatures at a standstill in between their Masters. Valentino grinned, adjusting his shades. “Perhaps you should teach yours better manners.”

“He does well enough on his own.” Alastor smiled, his eyes glowing as portals opened up around Valentino. The other Overlord seemed not to notice, instead opting to produce another firearm. A more recent semi-automatic, it seemed and Alastor sighed again. “ _Oh Valentino, when will you learn not to rely on such toys?_ ”

“When they stop being useful.” Valentino retorted, the moth unleashing a torrent of bullets as Alastor reached to grab him. The Moth’s shadow proved too fast however, quickly uncoupling from Alastor’s and allowing the tentacles to grab it instead as Valentino disappeared from sight. Alastor growled as he moved to dodge the hailstorm Valentino unleashed on him, his eyes darting around to find the moth. He barely noticed as his Shadow sped back towards him, seemingly trying to stop something…

And then he felt pain.

White hot, mind numbing pain filled Alastor’s veins as he was lifted into the air, Valentino suddenly beneath him. Alastor coughed up a hefty amount of blood as he looked down at the weapon now sticking from his gut and his eyes widened in surprise. Sticking out of him, and burning the hands of the Overlord holding it, was an Angel’s Spear.


	11. One of Us is Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino gloat over his obvious victory. There's no way Alastor could come back from that...

Valentino grinned savagely as he held onto the burning metal. He _knew_ snatching the darn thing would come in handy. He had managed to get his hands on it during the last extermination, after an uppity angel thought to come after him and VOX. VOX had tried to convince Val to throw the thing away but the Overlord refused, tucking it away for safe keeping. No one was immune to angel weapons down here, and it was the perfect ace to have in a fight.

Alastor coughed again, spreading more blood onto the white-hot metal as his mic fell from his hand, clinking against the ground before dissipating. Val finally released the glowing white weapon, his own hands steaming and bleeding from the spear. Alastor’s shadow caught its Master before he hit the ground and Val chuckled as the tentacles holding his own Shadow dissipated. The creature quickly returned to his side, lovingly rubbing against its Master and Val petted it gently.

“Not so big now, hmm?” Valentino cooed, folding his wings back across his body. This battle was as good as over: angel weapons did more damage the ‘eviler’ a soul was and Alastor was the Overlord of Evil after all. The weapons holy essence would wreak havoc on his body and while it shouldn’t be enough to kill him, it would make Alastor _wish_ he was dead. Val’s shadow sunk back into the ground as the Moth turned to face Lucifer, his grin wide as his eyes settled on Angel dust. The spider was standing from his seat, his lower hands clutching the railing as the other pair clutched his chest and it was obvious to Val that Angel was calling Alastor’s name.

_‘Pitiful_. _’_ Val thought to himself. The poor whore actually cared about the damn radio. The Moth drifted his eyes up to Lucifer, waiting for the King to call it. He wasn’t going to kill Alastor, oh no: Valentino had a far worse plan in store for his latest acquisition and he couldn’t wait to get started. Perhaps he would even let Angel watch and despair as he watched his precious Overlord become nothing more than a willing cock sleeve for Valentino. Now that was _true entertainment._

Lucifer failed to move however, holding his head up with his hand and tapping his foot in the air. Lilith also remained the same, both only grinning down at the Overlord. Val’s smile began to falter as his anger grew and he clutched his cane tighter. _Why wasn’t Lucifer calling the match? Alastor was done for, there was no way-_

Valentino froze as he heard it: the undeniable sound of a laugh track. It was soft at first, so soft that Valentino wasn’t sure if he was imagining it. But it soon rose in volume and the moth quickly turned back to look at the radio demon. Alastor was still in the arms of his Shadow, the spear still stuck in his gut. The laugh track continued as Alastor jerked up, almost as if he were a puppet on strings and his eyes opened, no longer bright red but filled with glowing white radio dials.

Those same puppet strings pulled the radio demon to his feet and the laugh track ended abruptly, leaving the stadium in silence. No one dared uttered a sound, no one dared _breathe_ as they waited to see what would happen next. Alastor reached and yanked the spear from his gut, another splash of blood falling to the ground. The radio winced, but his shoulders continued to shake with mirth as he stood up straight, looking to the weapon in his hand. The demon’s horns were like giant antlers on his head and his hair was matted with blood, causing his ear-like tufts to appear darker in color. His hands, no, _claws_ had elongated into sharp, spindly points and he tapped them against the weapon lovingly.

“P R E T T Y L I T T L E T H I N G Y O U H A V E H E R E, V A L E N T I N O.” Alastor chuckled, and Val had no time to react as he was quickly grabbed by the radio demon’s tentacles, squeezing him tightly and pinning all four of his arms to his side. Alastor’s torn coat flapped in the sudden wind and the radio licked the tip of the spear, nearly shivering at the pain. _Was…was that a look of pleasure on his face?_ “W A N T A T A S T E?”

Valentino howled with pain as Alastor quickly stabbed him in the shoulder with the weapon, driving it in deep before yanking it back out. Even though it had only been inside him for a moment, the moth’s blood was set on fire as the holy aura spread through his veins. The radio’s laugh track began anew, but this time it was warped, garbled and filled with its owners twisted malice. The radio demon gently stroked the wound in his midsection and Val watched with horror as it healed, a nice new scar taking its place.

“S U R P R I S E D, V A L E N T I N O? H O N E S T L Y, I E X P E C T E D M O R E F R O M Y O U.” Another scream of pain left the Moth as the tentacles quickly grabbed each of his arms and yanked them off, the blood spraying all over the pair and some of the onlookers. Valentino’s Shadow tried to rise up to defend its Master, but Alastor’s Shadow quickly subdued it, slamming the creature back into the ground. The radio’s Shadow was also changed, taking the form of a demonic looking deer. Its eyes glowed a piercing red as it lumbered on two hind legs, its bony arms too long for the creature’s hulking frame. The horns matched those of its Masters and despite its deer-like face, it grinned, _it_ _smiled_ menacingly at the moth.

Valentino’s own head swam from pain and he collapsed to the ground as the tentacles dropped him. He tried to sit up, but his head was quickly pushed back into the ground as Alastor’s foot came down on the side of his head. “S U C H A P I T Y.”

More white-hot pain ran through Valentino as Alastor stabbed him again with the angel spear.

_And Again._

_And Again._

_And Again._ Over and over, Alastor drove the weapon into his body and Valentino could do no more than whimper at the intense pain. He felt his own blood splash over him with every thrust of the weapon, and Alastor’s satisfied grin above him drove the fear even deeper. The radio demon looked so happy, so _aroused_ by the display, and he licked his blood covered claws hungrily. At last the pain stopped, and Val saw as the weapon clanged to the ground next to him, covered in the blood of both demons.

Alastor’s breath was heavy as he finally stepped off Val’s head and he was _moaning_ at the display at his feet. _What kind of demon…no… **monster**_ _was Alastor? Could he truly have been a human at any point?_ The radio demon closed his eyes, shivering as he fought to get himself under control.

“N O W. I should kill you.” Alastor finally spoke, his horns beginning to shrink in size as he recalled his Shadow from where it had Valentino’s pinned. The creature obeyed, shrinking in size as it returned to the ground at Alastor’s feet, the demon taking a moment to smooth his jacket. Valentino watched with fear as the Overlord’s eyes returned to their normal red, and he dropped into a squat, squeezing the moth’s face in his hands as he whispered. “However, my dear Anthony would prefer if I didn’t, so make sure you thank him properly.”

With this, Alastor released the moth, pulling his hand away in disgust. The radio summoned his microphone to his hand once again, humming a jazzy tune as he walked away. Valentino was unable to move from the blinding pain that paralyzed him, but he wanted to scream his frustration. He stared at his arms on the ground in front of him and grinded his teeth in anger. _Why...why did he keep losing to that **damn radio**_? And this time, Alastor was letting him live out of pity, not even doing him the dignity of actually killing him.

Alastor’s humming suddenly stopped and the radio jerked his head up sharply, turning his gaze toward Lucifer. Valentino didn’t hear anything, but his anger quickly changed back to fear as Alastor spun on his heels. His grin was once again sinister and his fingers changed back to claws as he stalked back to the moth. The clack of Alastor’s shoes against the ground was deafening to the Overlord and he watched with fear as Alastor kicked the shades off his face.

“Well, I _was_ going to let you live, but it seems our illustrious King would prefer if I didn’t leave the job half finished.” Alastor once again knelt next to Valentino’s head and those long fingers trapped the moth’s face as the radio lifted him up. Alastor’s smile was hungry, and saliva dripped from his lips as he spoke. _This…this was the face of Death._ “ _I did skip breakfast this morning._ ”

Val couldn’t even scream before everything turned black.


	12. Everything I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor won, but a what price?

Angel covered his mouth in horror as he watched Alastor devour his former boss. He knew if Alastor won, this would most likely be how it turned out, but Alastor had promised not to kill Valentino. Angel was worried about his sister, who worked as a dancer, getting caught up in the following turf war and the radio demon had promised, putting Angel to bed afterwards. But to watch Alastor consume the moth… Each crunch of bone, each spray of blood made Angel’s stomach turn, and it took all of his effort to look away. It was like watching a car wreck: he didn’t want to look but it was so hard to turn away.

Charlie was watching in obvious fear and disgust and the spider turned his gaze up to the royal couple, trying to see their reactions. Lilith was using one of her gloved hands to cover her mouth somehow still managing to look elegant. She didn’t seem disgusted, just surprised. But _Lucifer…_

Lucifer was leaning forward, gripping his chair tightly. His eyes were hungry as he watched, and his smile was _terrifying._ He was clearly enjoying the display, nearly standing from his seat at Alastor ate his fellow Overlord. Angel shook in his boots, too afraid to look back down to the stadium below. In that moment, Lucifer looked _exactly_ like Alastor, with his glowing eyes and beaming _smile._

“I do believe,” Lucifer took a deep breath, dropping his eyes to meet Angel’s. His smile was knowing and Angel quickly looked away, turning in his seat and keeping his gaze to his lap. He heard Lucifer chuckle above him as the King sat back down. “We have a Winner.”

There was no cheer, no sound as the onlookers watched in silence. Angel chanced a look up and saw Alastor stand to his feet: there was nothing left of Valentino other than a large blood stain and the four arms Alastor had torn off earlier. The radio demon carefully licked the blood off his gloves, turning around to cast his eyes toward the royal box again. Angel recoiled slightly as those burning red eyes were cast over him and he panicked as he was swallowed by darkness. He reappeared kneeling in the puddle of Valentino’s blood and looked up to see Alastor grabbing his face. For a moment, Angel was worried that Alastor was going to eat him too and he closed his eyes in fear.

He was not prepared for what happened next.

He felt Alastor’s lips slant across his and he opened his eyes in surprise. Alastor… _was kissing him._ _In front of all of Hell._ The demon pushed onto Angel more and the spider gently returned Alastor’s kiss, reaching up to stroke his face. The radio demon sighed contently, smearing blood onto Angel’s fur as he stroked his cheek.

Angel was still frozen in place as Alastor pulled back, grinning softly at the spider before he turned his gaze up the stands. He pulled Angel to his feet, holding him close as he drifted his eyes across all the spectators, and Angel realized he was looking for the other Overlords. There was still not a sound to be heard from the onlookers and Alastor cleared his throat before speaking.

“I’ll make myself clear.” Alastor’s voice boomed through his microphone as he held it to his mouth. He finally settled his eyes where Vox and Velvet sat and Angel gulped as he saw them. Velvet looked ready to leap down and kill them both and Vox was barely holding her back, his expression filled anger as he cried. “Angel Dust is _mine._ Touch him, harm him, and you’ve seen what awaits you.”

Alastor motioned to the puddle they stood in and Angel did his best to look confident next to his lover. _Uh, was this Al’s way of making them official?_ If so, he had quite a way of doing it. Angel allowed his eyes to drift over all the demons present, recognizing some in the crowd. Rosie, Stolas, Sir Pentious, Katie and Tom, and even his siblings, Molly and Arackniss. They both wore worried expressions and Angel tried to give them both a reassuring smile. Their father seemed to be missing, and Angel sighed with relief. At least that was something he didn’t have to deal with.

“An…Anthony…” Angel’s attention was brought back to Alastor as the demon began to shake in his arms and he barely caught the radio demon as he collapsed. Alastor still smiled as he looked up to the spider, but it was strained and filled with pain. Angel quickly scooped up Alastor and headed for the interior of the stadium, gently laying the demon down in his lap as soon as they were away from the prying eyes. Vaggie and Husk rushed up to Angel in the alcove, and Alastor finally let his smile fade, shaking in pain. He dropped his mic, the extension vanishing in smoke as the demon clung to Angel’s jacket.

“Fuck, Al, that spear fucked you up good.” Husk breathed, opening a bottle of something and forcing Alastor to drink it. The radio demon gulped down the liquid, gasping as Husk pulled the bottle away. The cat quickly forced one of Angel’s hands over Alastor’s lips and he looked at the spider with absolute resolve. “Whatever happens, don’t move your fucking hand.”

“Wh-” Angel didn’t get a chance to speak before Alastor began to convulse in his arms, and he felt the demon’s mouth open into a scream. Angel pressed his down harder to silence the sound, doing his best to keep Alastor from hurting himself. His breath quickened and his heart ached as he watched the radio demon writhe in his lap, and he tightened his grip as Alastor bit his palm, the blood seeping into the radio demon’s mouth.

“Angel weapons do more damage the more damned you are or if you’re a purebred demon. And Al here is as damned as a human soul can get.” Husk explained, his eyes on the thrashing overlord. “That holy aura is wrecking him inside. It’s amazing he kept up appearances as well as he did.”

“Why did Al do that? Why did he kiss you?” Vaggie’s voice was soft and quiet, and Angel looked to meet her gaze even as he struggled to keep Alastor quiet and still. The Moth had a worried expression on her face as she looked at the writhing Overlord and she continued softly. “I thought…he would hide it. His rep and all.”

“Me too.” Angel admitted, finally looking down as Alastor began to calm down, the latter finally opening his eyes. He still appeared in pain and he slowly turned to look at Angel. His eyes softened and he tried to raise his hand to touch the spider’s face, but he failed, his hand falling back down to the ground. Angel laced his fingers with Alastor’s, smiling as the radio demon closed his eyes, the pain still obvious on his face.

“Who the fuck knows.” Husk finally answered, fluttering his wings as he stood, tossing the bottle against the wall. Angel watched as the glass shattered and he turned a confused look to the cat. Husk ignored him and turn away, walking deeper into the alcove. “C’mon, that shit only took the edge off for now. We need to get him to somewhere he can actually recover.”

Angel stood, adjusting Alastor in his arms as he walked after Husk, but they were suddenly stopped as they saw Charlie approaching them, both of her parents in tow behind her. Lucifer still wore his large grin and Lilith looked on with semi-interest. The Demon King twirled his apple staff in his hand, his shoulders shaking with mirth as he approached them.

“Ah, Alastor put on quite the show, it would seem. Angel weapons are quite dangerous indeed.” Lucifer chuckled, and Angel once again shivered at the Demon King’s voice. He thanked God from the bottom of his heart that Charlie sounded _nothing_ like her father as Lucifer walked straight past his daughter and Husk up to him. The spider demon stood frozen in fear as Lucifer reached out to touch Alastor, hovering his hand above him. Alastor opened his eyes at this, as if sensing the new presence and he turned piercing eyes to the King. Lucifer merely chuckled, withdrawing his hand. “Only you have the right to touch him, it seems.”

Angel said nothing and Lucifer continued laughing, turning as he walked back to his wife. He offered her his arm as he reached her and Lilith took it, gracefully locking arms with her husband. Lucifer waved his cane as he walked away, barely turning to look back at Charlie. “Do take care, dear Daughter, that you aren’t the next one he eats.”

“Yes, Father.” Charlie answered, maintain her posture until Lucifer and Lilith disappeared from sight. As soon as her parents were gone, Charlie fell to her knees, hugging herself tightly on the ground. Alastor gave her a pitied look before closing his eyes, shaking as he settled into Angel’s arms again. Vaggie quickly brushed past the spider, moving to comfort the princess.

“Lucifer…” Charlie began, turning her eyes to look at Alastor in Angel’s arms. She shuddered as she looked at him, and Vaggie hugged her tightly as Charlie buried her face in the moth’s chest. “He… _made_ Al eat Valentino. He _commanded_ him to do it. I heard it pass through my mind.”

“Fuck.” Husk breathed, and Angel felt his heart pound in his chest. That explained why Alastor suddenly changed his mind and why he broke his promise to the spider. He glanced down to the radio demon and Alastor was looking up at him again, his breathing labored. Alastor looked like a wounded animal, so far removed from the vicious predator the spider was used to seeing. Angel tried to shake the visage of Alastor consuming Valentino from his mind and he smiled back down at the radio demon.

“ _Sei un fottuto idiota._ C’mon guys. Al’s heavy and he’s not gonna get fucking better here.” Angel walked past the princess and he heard as Vaggie stood up her girlfriend to follow him. Husk sighed heavily but started after him and Angel kept his head up as they left the Theatre. There would be consequences for what just happened, but right now, all he cared about was getting Alastor as far away from Lucifer as possible.


	13. I do it For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Alastor enjoy their peace.

VOX stood in the stands, still holding the squirming Doll demon as she tried to break free of his grip. The tears continued down his screen, and he stared at the puddle and arms that had once been Valentino. _It couldn’t be…his Val…lost?_

“Fucking let me go, you stupid TV.” Velvet hissed, and VOX finally looked down at her. Her eyes burned with anger, but tears were rolling down her face as well, ruining her perfectly done makeup. She glared at Alastor and Angel dust, her hands shaking with rage. “I’m going to _kill that damn spider and that radio-_ ”

“No, Velvet.” VOX interrupted her, looking up as Angel scooped up the Overlord and carried him back into the alcove. Velvet turned her gaze up to him, but VOX’s tears were now gone. He wanted to scream his rage and anguish, but he swallowed the urge, finally releasing Velvet. She turned to face him completely, glaring as she did so. He looked down at her softly, sympathizing with her pain. “There’s no reason to get yourself killed too.”

“You think _I_ would lose too?” She hissed and VOX scoffed.

“Not to that radio, but I doubt _Lucifer_ would approve.” He reminded her, and this caused the Doll to pause. She turned her eyes to the royal box and growled, VOX following her gaze. Lucifer was looking right at them, giving the pair a wide grin and the TV demon knew _exactly_ what that smile was saying.

“ _Try it. I dare you._ ” The Demon King nodded as he stood, carefully offering his hand to his wife as they left their box, motioning for the princess to follow them. Charlie turned a worried glance toward the two Overlords before following her parents, her concern obvious. VOX only offered the princess a small smirk before returning his attention to Velvet. They both had lost a lover that day, and VOX would be damned again if he let that go unpunished.

“C’mon Vel. We’ll get our chance.” VOX gently touched her shoulder and turned to leave the stands, guiding the Doll in front of him. The other demons moved out of their way, not saying a word as the two Overlords walked by. VOX balled his hands as he walked out, his heart heavy with his anguish and rage.

_No. Not Today. But he **will**_ _pay._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alastor spent the next few days drifting in and out of consciousness, unable to keep track of what was going on around him. He heard various voices drifting around him, including his mother’s. At one point, he thought he could smell her homemade cooking and he wished with all his heart for it to be real. That he would open his eyes and hear her calling his name, telling him to get up for the day…

“Al?” Alastor finally opened his eyes to find Anthony leaning over him, his fingers tightly laced with the Overlord’s. Alastor smiled slightly, tightening his grip on the spider’s hand. Well, it wasn’t his mother, but this was good enough. Anthony’s eyes filled with tears as he saw Alastor’s eyes, and the radio demon flinched as the spider threw himself onto him. “Oh thank Lucifer, you’re finally awake!”

“Thank you…Anthony.” Alastor wheezed, and the spider quickly got off him, allowing the demon to take a pained breath. Anthony was wearing his favorite crop top and shorts and looked away bashfully. Alastor closed his eyes for a moment, pushing himself up slightly as he reopened them. “What…happened while I was out?”

“Nothing, for now.” Angel admitted, looking down to his hands, his worry obvious. “I’m sure that’ll change though. Val had too much power for a seat like that to go empty for too long.”

“My my, Alastor, when you said you wanted to reform Hell, I didn’t know this is what you meant!” Alastor’s smile widened as Rosie stepped into his room, her smile beaming as she walked in. Charlie, Vaggie, Husk and Cherri trailed in behind her, causing quite the crowd in his room. Alastor did his best to hide his discomfort: he really did not approve of so many in his personal space. Rosie walked straight up to the bed, nearly pushing Anthony aside as she sat on the bed. “Nasty little weapon Val had there, wouldn’t you say?”

“I would, but I quite enjoyed using it on him.” Alastor smiled, shifting his legs to gently push the Overlord off his bed. Rosie looked quite shocked at this and watched with interest as the radio demon motioned for Anthony to come closer. The spider shot a worried glance at Rosie before he climbed onto the bed, sitting beside Alastor as the demon laid his head against him.

“So,” Rosie continued, her grin growing sinister. She smoothed her dress before cradling her face, looking to Anthony with a hungry stare. “You weren’t merely putting on a show. You _do_ enjoy that spider’s company.”

“ _Yes, Rosie dear. I meant every word_.” Alastor answered, answering her look with his own menacing smile. “ _And that goes double for you and Mimzy._ ”

“Oh dear, you don’t need to worry about us harming your dear spider, I assure you.” Rosie laughed, breaking the tension between them. Alastor sighed, closing his eyes briefly as he placed a gentle kiss into Anthony’s back. Rosie watched with interest, sitting back on the bed, far away from the couple. “I’m just _intrigued,_ that’s all. I wonder what’s so special about him to change your mind.”

“You’d never understand, my dearest.” Alastor answered, giving his fellow Overlord another warning smile. She finally backed off, throwing her hands up in defeat as she stood.

“Well, don’t be a stranger, Alastor. We do miss you at the Midnight Basement.” With that, the Overlord left, giving Charlie a polite nod as she walked out. Alastor sighed with relief once the door closed, sitting up from Anthony. He turned his gaze to the other occupants of his room, waiting to see why they all had entered. Charlie was the next to approach him, Vagatha trailing behind her.

“Um, how are you feeling, Al?” It was obvious that her father’s interference had made the princess more wary of him and Alastor sighed, shrugging.

“Better, I suppose. My blood no longer feels like it’s on fire.” He offered, motioning Charlie to come closer. She did reluctantly, still standing out of arms reach. Alastor frowned, insisting that she come closer. Charlie flinched and Vagatha stood between them, seemingly protecting the princess from him.

“Close enough, Alastor.” The moth hissed and Alastor sighed again.

“I understand that you are still on edge, Charlotte, but if I wanted to eat you, I would have done so long ago. I have no desire to eat you, and no command from Lucifer will change that.” Charlie looked slightly relieved at these words and she gently touched her lover’s shoulder, finally walking up to Alastor. The radio demon patted the bed next to Angel and the princess sat down. “I actually have a favor to ask you.”

“Oh? What’s that?” Charlie looked genuinely surprised and Alastor sighed.

“I want to open up the Hotel to anyone who needs protection from the upcoming carnage that is sure to spread.” Anthony looked down to him surprised, but Alastor ignored this as he continued. “Thanks to Lucifer’s interference, there is now a huge power vacuum in Pentagram City, and those such as Angel and his sister are in the most danger. You might find more souls willing to attempt reform when they are caught in the middle of a war like what’s to come.”

“Oh, of course! Molly and others are more than welcome here!” Charlie beamed, clasping her hands together. “I’ll just get Niffty to spruce up some more of the rooms and we’ll have to get more food…”

“I’ll leave to details to you, dear, at least until I am fully recovered.” Alastor motioned her away and Charlie bounced up, clearly excited by the idea of having more guests at the hotel. She nearly dragged Vaggie out of the room, calling for Niffty as soon as she stepped out. Alastor now turned his gaze to Husk and Cherri, waiting to see what their expectations were.

Husk merely shrugged, and turned to leave, not saying a word. Just like the cat, not willing to admit that he had been worried. Cherri sighed heavily, meeting Al’s gaze as the door closed behind Husk. She shifted uncomfortably, looking between Alastor and Anthony.

“Thanks, for doing that for Molly.” She finally muttered, crossing her arms. “Angie’s been worried sick about her. She’s closer to him, being his twin and all.”

“Anything for Anthony and his family.” Alastor coolly replied and Cherri smirked, shaking her head as she closed her eye.

“Yea, I can see that.” With this, Cherri also left, finally leaving the couple alone in Alastor’s room. With this Alastor sighed, clearly worn out from all the interaction and he closed his eyes, leaning heavily into his pillows. He felt the spider shift on the bed next to him and looked up to see Anthony watching him with a worried expression.

“Um, do ya want me to leave to or-”

“No,” Alastor breathed, reaching up to stroke the spider’s face and he sighed happily at touching the soft fur. “You can stay.”

“Okay.” With this, the spider slid under the sheets with the radio demon, laying his head on Alastor’s chest. Alastor softly petted Anthony’s fur, a feeling of happiness and contentment filling him. This is what he had fought for, what he had endured all that pain for: this moment, of having Anthony with him and neither of them having to worry about Valentino ever again.

“Vox and Vel aren’t gonna let this stand.” Anthony whispered, almost as if he had been reading Alastor’s thoughts. Alastor sighed, sinking lower into the bed as he motioned for Anthony lay with him. He laid down on his side, facing the beautiful spider. _His_ beautiful spider. Alastor slowly peeled off his gloves, tossing them to the floor behind them.

“No, they won’t. But for now, they have other things to worry about.” Alastor smiled, lovingly cradling Anthony’s face in his hands. Anthony gently touched Alastor’s skin, sighing happily with the contact as the radio demon stroked his cheeks. Alastor leaned close and kissed the spider’s soft lips, nearly melting with happiness.

"I love you, Al.” Alastor felt his heart pound as Anthony said these words and he looked away, not sure how to answer. _Did he love Anthony?_ He knew what he felt for the spider was strong, important to him, but was that Love? Husk had said what he felt was the beginnings of it, but could he honestly say this obsession he felt was the real thing?

“Anthony, I-”

“Ya ain’t gotta say it back, if you’re not ready.” Anthony smiled, pressing a small kiss into Alastor’s palm. The radio demon sighed with relief, smiling softly at the spider beside him. Anthony returned his expression, reaching to hold Alastor with all six of his arms. He pressed the Overlord tightly into his chest, twining their legs together. “I just wanted to tell you.”

“Thank you Anthony.” Alastor sighed into the soft fluff he found himself pressed into, wrapping his arms around Anthony as well. He closed his eyes again, ready to settle into a more peaceful sleep.

This peace wouldn’t last forever, but for now, it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this first part! This was definitely not supposed to be this long, but I think the story flow much better this way. I hope you guys will keep following our favorite Spider and Deer in the next part, Down Came the Rain!


End file.
